Empty Promises
by AnjuSchiffer
Summary: Soul has been missing for 6 years. Maka has been desperately waiting for him so that they can complete their promise as kids: to be together forever. However, an arranged marriage has been set for Maka with a complete 'stranger'. Maka decides to take matter into her own hands however everything changes the minute she begins to do so. SoMa fanfic. AU and a bit of OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey everyone! Anju here and this my first fanfic as well as first SoMa fanfic! ^^ Hope you enjoy it!**

**~Anju**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Light was shining through the window, casting a yellow glow upon the bed, located in the middle of the room. However, the canopy of the bed didn't allow it to pass on to wake the sleeping child in it. The child twisted and turned and groaned.

"Soul, where are you going?"

She clutched some of the sheets in her small hand. Her smooth breathing turned into hoarse panting.

"Soul, you can't leave me...You can't...You can't leave me here all alone... You can't...You can't!"

The little girl woke up with a start. Her panting continued and tears steamed down her pale face.

"Soul..."

She drew her knees toward herself and bursted into tears. Her tiny sobs echoed through the room. Her hair covered her face, making it hard to breathe. She got up and ran to the bathroom to cool herself down. She let the cool water run and washed her face. Puffed emerald green eyes always stared back at her whenever she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Once she cooled down, she went back to the bedroom and sat down. She grabbed a nearby stuffed animal. It was a white rabbit with a row of shark like teeth. The young girl started talking to it.

"Your the only thing I still have from him."

Then the door creaked open. The girl didn't have time to hide the rabbit so she firmly clutched it against her chest.

"Maka, my angel, are you in here?"

A tall man with deep red hair stepped in. He was wearing a black suit. His deep blue green eyes scanned he room and noticed a large bump beneath the covers. He smiled and walked towards it.

"Maka, are you there?"

He poked the bump. It moved. The man lifted the sheets to reveal the young girl curled up in a ball. He noticed that her emerald green eyes were puffy and there was a blotch if water on the sheets.

"Maka, did you wet the bed?"

Maka sluggishly sat up and glared at the man. He nervously chuckled.

"I guess you didn't."

"Of course I didn't Papa! I'm twelve now! I'm old enough NOT to do that!"

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance but then became serious again. She had forgotten about the rabbit until...

"Maka..,"

"Hmm?"

"Is this from Soul?"

Her father had picked up the rabbit by its ear. His face was expressing annoyance yet concern for his daughter. Maka's eyes widened and snatched the rabbit from her father's grasp. She held it tight against her tiny chest.

"Yes... got a problem with that?"

Her father sighed.

"Still can't get over it?"

Silence filled the room. Maka averted her gaze from her father to the window. A tear streamed down her face. Maka quickly wiped it but not fast enough for her father.

He got up and sat next to her and hugged her.

"It's okay Maka, we'll find him... I promise..."

Maka didn't look up. Instead she broke from his hug and scooted away from him.

"Sure you're going to find him... Isn't that what you said about Mama?"

Her father grew quiet.

"Well, isn't it?"

"Yes, but-"

"And whatever happened to finding her?"

"Maka, we are working on it, but please be patient. We have traces of her and we are-"

"Aren't showing it to me!"

Maka threw a pillow at her father. He caught it and placed it beside him.

"Maka, calm down."

Maka began to laugh insanely.

"Calm down... How can I calm down when your making empty promises!? Why can't you stick to them?!"

She threw another pillow at her father but fell on the floor.

"Maka, please, bear with me!"

"Bear with you?! Just like Mama? But I think you forgot something... I'm not like Mama! I can't accept empty promises! Mama knew you couldn't either but she believed in you! I knew from the start that you wouldn't complete your promises! Your a player, you can't stick with one woman!"

Her father was silent.

"I'm right, aren't I? And I bet that's the real reason why Mama-"

"MAKA THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Maka flinched. She began to sniffle and soon tears followed.

"I'm sorry Maka. I didn't mean to yell at you... I just-"

"You just- just what? Wanted to forget reality? Forget Mama? Or did you want to forget me?"

Maka's father shook his head.

"No, I didn't want to forget any of that. I wanted to say-"

Then there was a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Onii-chan

**Konnichiwa minna! Anju here once more bringing you the next chapter of Empty Promises. Hope you enjoy! I forgot to mention that this is an AU and the characters might be OOC but it helps with the story plot. I'll have to change the summary... if i can. Anyways, please review! I enjoy reading your comments/suggestions and they help motivate this story. Enough chit chat and on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor any of the characters... just my ideas.**

**~Anju**

Chapter 2: Onii-chan

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in..." said Maka's father.

Another man emerged from the door. He was a wearing a lab coat, gray sweater, and black pants. Stitch designs were all over his clothes. His face also had stitches but those were the authentic ones. He had gray hair and dull gray eyes which can be seen through his circular glasses. His glasses were circular but it wasn't his getup that made him seem like a peculiar man. It was the giant screw attached to the right side of his head. (But for him, it would be his left.)

"What do you need, Stein?" asked Maka's father to the man who was now playing around with the screw on his head.

Upon hearing his voice, Stein fixed his glasses.

"It's Lord Death, Spirit. He came to discuss about the-

Maka cut Stein off.

"Is Onii-chan here?" Maka asked jubilantly towards Stein, waiting for the response she wants to come out of his mouth.

'_Onii-chan is the only one who can understand me right now..._' Maka thought to herself.

"Yes, he came with his father, but-" Maka cut Stein off and turned toward her father.

"Papa, can I go see-

"No"

"No?" asked Maka, anger slowly rising in her again.

"No Maka, you can't go see him."

"Why not?"

"Because today he hasn't come to play with you." said Spirit sternly, hoping Maka would cooperate with his decision.

"So why did he come for?" Maka at least wanted to get a reason for her father not allowing her to see Onii-chan.

"That's none of your concern," was the response Maka hated the most that was the response that came out of her father's mouth. She sucked her teeth.

"It is, if he has come to our mansion."

"I'm telling you that you don't need to know why-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! This is what I hate about you! Your always keeping things from me! Don't you have trust in me because I at least keep my promises? Of course you don't and this is why I hate you!"

Maka grabbed the rabbit, threw a pillow at her father and pushed Stein aside to leave the room

Spirit sighed.

"Still having trouble with her?" asked Stein, while lightning a cigarette.

"Yeah. Everything is piling up on her: her mother's sudden disappearance and Soul's as well. It's not allowing her to function properly."

He got up from the bed and walked towards the doorway. Then he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Hey Stein..."

"What?"

"What would you do in this kind of situation?"

"You mean as in if I were a father and my child was acting like how Maka is acting like now?"

Spirit nodded.

Stein smirked.

'_I have a bad feeling a out this_," thought Spirit as he saw a dark aura appear around Stein.

"If I were a father and my child was acting like Maka is now, I'll tell her that she better stop acting the way she is right now before I turn her into a lab rat using this potion I have right here," Stein said as he withdrew a lab tube from his pocket with a purple black liquid in it. "Then I'll test out different experiments on her."

Spirit began to shudder.

"What a horrible father you'll be! Anyways, you better not do that to my precious Maka or else-"

Stein placed his hand on Spirit's shoulder.

"I'm only kidding." He shook the tube. "This isn't a potion." He opened it and drank it as he watched Spirit's face turn pale. "It's grape juice."

Spirit breathed out.

"Thank god!"

"But I do have a potion to turn someone into a rat in my lab. What to test it?"

Spirit turned pale.

"Oh course I don't!"

"That's too bad. Anyways, the actual answer to your question is that I'll just let it be and watch things flow and get better."

"I hope it does..." and with Spirit left the room, Stein following him shortly.

Meanwhile, Maka was going all around the mansion looking for 'Onii-chan'. She looked in the corridors, the dining room, the main hall, the kitchen, the attic and the guest rooms. She was about to give in into defeat when she remembered the only place she didn't check: the garden.

She ran through the mansion and out the back door. She ran past the rows of hedges until she saw a figure at the fountain that was located in the middle of the garden.

Her eyes widened and she felt a grin appear across her face.

"Onii-chan!"

The figure turned to reveal the face of a boy that was around her age and stare at Maka. He had on a black suit with a skull located in the spot where a tie should be. He had short black hair with three unique stripes on the right side of his hair (although its his left). He looked absolutely handsome but what made him more gorgeous was his golden eyes that shinned like the sunlight.

"Maka, is that you?" said the young boy.

Maka nodded.

The young boy chuckled.

"It's been a long time since we've last seen each other, hasn't it?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Unwanted News

**Hello everyone! Anju here bringing in the new chapter of Empty promises! Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor any of its characters... Only my ideas.**

**~Anju**

**Edit: I rewrote the chapter's format and changed Soul's age from the past (if that made any sense) from 9 to 12 years old...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Unwanted News**

* * *

"It's been a long time since we've last seen each other, hasn't it?" said the young boy.

"Yes, it's been far too long." said Maka and she began to run towards him. She leaped into Onii-Chana's arms. He was about to laugh when he notice that Maka was crying.

"Oi, what's wrong?" He tried to make some distance between them, but Maka just held on tighter. He sighed.

"Alright, you win. But seriously, what's wrong?" Maka released her grip on him and stepped back. She wiped off her tears and looked at him.

"I had that dream again. About.. about S-"

"Soul... What about him?"

"He was leaving me Onii-chan, even though he was only 12 years old. He can't survive on his own at that age! He was leaving me all by myself! He said he would return so that he can complete that promise we made together."

"Promise? What promise?" said Onii-chan, his heart tightening. Maka sniffled.

"We promised to be together, forever! But he hasn't come back for me yet. He probably forgot about, or maybe he doesn't like me anymore. He probably hates me." Onii-chan hugged her tightly.

"I don't think he hates you Maka. He's probably waiting for the right time to come and get you. Don't you agree?" Maka nodded. Onii-chan smiled at her. "We are doing everything we can to find him. We already have a clue about him."

"Really?"

"Really." Onii-chan patted her head.

"I knew I can always count on you Onii-chan." Onii-chan smile grew faint.

"What's wrong?"

"Maka about that..."

"About what?"

"Calling me Onii-chan..."

"What about that?"

"You can't call me that anymore...Or at least, you'll so dread calling me Onii-chan..." Maka was shocked.

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"My father... he..." the boy's voice grew faint and nervous.

"He what?"

"My father and your father agreed for an arranged marriage for you with my older brother." Maka collapsed to the floor.

"MAKA!" Onii-chan catches Maka as she collapsed.

"Oi, are you alright?" Maka was paranoid.

"Am I alright? Am I alright? Of course I am!" she said with a hint of insanity. "I'm going to marrying your brother, Asura-sama. I only know his name and that's it. Was that enough to make an inference that I am comfortable enough to spend my entire life with him? Geez, our parents are weird. Sure I'll be living under the same roof as you but I won't be able to be with you anymore. This is just what I wanted!" she said sarcastically and started crying.

"Maka, I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything. I'm a failure of a reaper. I tried to reason with Father but he insisted that its best this way it will help his business grow as well as your father's." Maka's tears subsided the moment she heard Onii-chan said the word business.

"So all of this is just for their benefit? Our fathers sure are greedy... they didn't bother asking me about his decision. They're such jerks. Don't they care about my opinion? I guess they don't. They only care about themselves. This world is so corrupt and unfair." Maka got up and straightened her nightgown (cuz she ran out of the room like that. Idiot...)

"Anyways, thanks for the heads up...Kid-kun." she said hesitantly. "I should go greet your Father before my father starts lecturing me on how rude it is to not greet a guest in the mansion." She started to walk towards the mansion when...

"Wait Maka!" Kid had grabbed her by her hand. Maka turned to face him.

"Umm... Before you head to the mansion to meet my father, you should get dressed," he said while a hint of blush appeared on his face.

"Why do you say that Kid?"

"Because..." His face was flushed red and he began to speak quietly..."because I can see your..." and pointed at her lower half while looking away. Maka looked down to see what he was pointing at. When she looked down, her face turned beet red.

"Kid, I really hate you now!" She said as she ran into the mansion.

"You're welcome... Maka." Kid crumbled the flower he was holding in his hand this entire time. "And here I was, about to ask her to run away with me."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I know, its suppose to be a SoMa fanfic but we'll get there... eventually. Next chapter, Maka meets her fiancee! (That's not the title for the next chapter.) Til next week! Bye bye~**

**~Anju**


	4. Chapter 4: Asura-Sama

**Hello everyone! Anju here bringing in the new chapter of Empty promises! Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor any if its characters... only my ideas**

**~Anju**

**Edited: I changed some numbers...that's all! I swear!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Asura-sama**

* * *

Maka was standing in front of the door to the main room. She was wearing a green lace and silk dress that stopped at her knees and was short sleeved. The skirt part of the dress had various layers of ruffles. Some layers had white while others were green (obviously). It had a green bow on the center of the waist, so that Kid won't freak out that her dress is not symmetrical. Her hair was styled into a waterfall braid by the mansion servants. She was about to open the door when...

"Are you Maka-chan?"

Maka turned to see who this was. It was someone who was obviously way older than her, 16 probably, and looked twice her height. He was roughly around 6 feet tall with beige pale skin and black hair. It had streaks of white as well.

"Who are you?" asked Maka as she took some steps back from the stranger.

"Did you forget me already? It doesn't matter. My name is Asura, the eldest son of Lord Death and Kid-kun's older brother."

"That's right. The last time I saw you was 6 years ago at Kid-kun's 11th birthday party. But I think you forgot to say one thing."

Asura grinned.

"Well, and what do you think I forgot to say?"

"That your my fiancée, correct?"

She clutched her hands tightly, hiding then behind the ruffles of her skirt. A small smirk appeared in Asura's face. Asura closed the gap between them and leaned towards her. He held a strand of her hair and began to twirl it, as if mocking her.

"My, aren't you clever? How did you find out? Did a little birdie tell you?"

Maka smacked his hand away.

"No, I overheard my father talk about our marriage with Stein. Got a problem with it?"

She fixed her lady like composure into one that resembled more of a rebel: one hand on her hip while the other hung. She didn't want Asura to find out that it was Kid who was the one who told her about it.

"My, my! Look at you! Trying to be all tough although you have such a frail body." He grabbed her by her wrist that was on her hip (well, hand but you understand) and pulled her closer to him. Once face to face, he leaned into her ear. "That attitude won't save you from the fate that awaits you."

Maka felt chills going down her spine. The tone in his voice was so malicious that it caused her to begin to tremble. Asura leaned back and backed up a bit and stood straight.

"Well, see you inside... Maka-chan." and with that, Asura opened the doors of the main hall and walked inside.

The doors closed shut and simultaneously, Maka collapsed to the ground. Tears endlessly fell down her face.

"Why does this have to happen to me?"

Suddenly, a handkerchief landed in front of her. She looked up as saw a girl crouching to her level. She looked around her age: soft pale skin, brown eyes and black hair, styled in a high ponytail. She was wearing a black ruffle dress with white cuffs. Lace covered her exposed back and upper part of her bust (I'm not a perv!)

"Are you alright?" said the girl while offering her hand. Maka hesitated, but she took the offer and grabbed the girl's hand to stand up.

"I'm alright, just a bit shaken. Anyways who are you?"

The girl giggled.

"I'm Jacqueline, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

* * *

**AN: You're probably wondering as to why I referred Asura as Kid's older brother. Well, in the anime (if I remembered correctly) Lord Death was telling Kid how he wasn't actually born like a normal child but was a part of Lord Death and how the Kishin (Asura) was also a part of Lord Death. He wanted to test if he was worthy of becoming the next Shinigami (aka Reaper) and somehow fight the madness and not get consumed by madness. However, Asura did and became what he became, henceforth indicating Asura is his son. As for Kid, he was like the second 'test' and so far had proven himself worthy of becoming a Shinigami by connecting his white stripe on his hair. In the manga, it was said Asura is Kid's older brother.**

**~Anju**


	5. Chapter 5: Jacqueline

**Hello everyone! Anju here with the 5th chapter of Empty Promises! Please enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor any of its characters... Just my ideas. **

Chapter 5: Jacqueline

"How you know name?" said Maka as she wiped her tears away with the handkerchief that Jacqueline had given her.

"Oh, didn't you know Kid-kun talks about you whenever he gets home?"

Maka shook her head and slightly blushed.

"I never knew he talked about me to other people beside his Father. After all, all he thinks about is symmetry which is first above all. I wonder what has been keeping him in check with his OCD?

Jacqueline laughed but then got serious.

"It's this entire marriage thing. He's wondering why Asura agreed so quickly to it."

"Wait, he's okay with all this?!" Jacqueline nodded. "I didn't think he accepted it so quickly. His personality shows that it would've taken a long time to convince him."

"Kid thought the same thing. He feels like something is off... something is missing. It's been bothering him from the start. After all, your precious to him. He cares about you so much and doesn't want you to get hurt."

Maka blushed.

"I guess I am if he's doing that much to protect me. I also consider him precious to me."

Jacqueline smirked, causing Maka to get confused.

"Really? What do you think of him?" Jacqueline wondered if Maka thought of him in a special way or not.

Maka smiled. "He's like the brother I've never had, and I can't think of him in any other way than that. Why do you ask?"

Jacqueline sighed in disappointment. "Just curious."

"Anyways, we better get going is else they will send a servant to look for us."

"Go where?"

"To the general hall, of course!"

"General hall? Oh wait, you mean the guest hall, right?" asked Jacqueline while pointing at the door next to was her first time here so she didn't know the rooms of the mansion.

Maka nodded. "Come one let's go!" Maka grabbed Jacqueline's hand and pulled open the door to the guest hall.

**So what do you think? I know it's kinda short but there's a reason behind it:the next chapter is going to be WAYYYYYY longer than this. XD Since this short, I'll be posting the next chapter later on today!**

**~Anju**


	6. Chapter 6: The Lurid Contract

**Konnichiwa minna! Anju here with the new chapter of Empty Promises! Hope you like it so far cuz here's some more drama! Hope you enjoy the chapter and review! It's what keeps this story alive (even I it's only one review... no need to be shy!) Anyways, on with the chapter!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor any of its characters... just my ideas!**

** ~Anju**

Chapter 6: The Lurid Contract

Maka and Jacqueline had gone through the doors, Jacqueline walking in first and Maka following her in shortly.

In the hall, there was a long narrow table in the middle of the room, two chairs on the long ends while on the short ends there was only one chair. Lord Death was sitting on one of the short ends. Meanwhile, Asura and Kid were sitting on the left side of the table. Spirit was wandering around the room (he was waiting for Maka) when he spotted Maka.

"Oh Maka, you look like a adorable little-"

Maka glared at her father. Spirit felt her angered vibes surrounding him.

"Quit it. Real fathers tell their daughters everything unlike you. Therefore, from now on I don't consider you my father!"

An imaginary white arrow stabbed Spirit on the back.

"But Maka! My sweet-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Maka hit her father with a nearby book

"That reminds me, you are also hereby stripped off of calling me names. " Another white arrow stabbed Spirit. "You can only address me as Maka... understood?" Spirit nodded. "Good."

Maka walked by her hurt father and sat next to Jacqueline. Kid was awed by Maka's change of personality. Maka saw him smile at her through the corner of her eye but she didn't give him any attention. Her attention was on Asura, who had a large smirk on his face. He seemed to be entertained by Maka's personality.

The awkward atmosphere was soon demolished by Lord Death's jubilant voice.

"Well, that was a nice way to start a reunion!" He showed off his carefree personality way too much. It's one of the reasons why some people think he's a bit childish.

He then turned to face Maka.

"It seems you've grown quite a lot since we've last met. You remind me of your mother: independent and intelligent."

Maka blushed. "Do I really?"

"Why of course! Your already proven yourself by the way you've handled your father."

Maka looked for her father and spotted him in the corner. He was sulking in the corner, murmuring something about someone named Kami-chan.

Meanwhile, Asura had a perturbed facial expression. Kid noticed this and chose to speak up. He cleared his throat.

"Father, didn't we come here for a different reason rather than watch Spirit sulk in a corner?" Spirit turned at the call of this name.

"That's right! I completely forgot about that!"

'That totally sounds like him,' thought Maka as she saw Lord Death take out some documents from what seemed like a messenger bag.

"Spirit," said Lord Death "I want you to come over here so that we can discuss 'it'."

Spirit unenthusiastically (such a long word XD) came to the table and sat opposite of Lord Death.

Maka felt tension fill the room. She finally decided to speak up about 'it' so that her father can see that even if he hides things from her, she'll eventually know about it.

"By 'it', do you mean my arranged marriage to Asura-sama?"

Everyone except Spirit knew that Maka knew about it. Everyone knew that she was eventually going to find out but Spirit is just too much of an idiot to notice. Spirit's eyes widened at the sound of this and was about to speak when Maka interrupted him.

"Don't ask about how I know. Lets just get over with this already."

Spirit closed his mouth and turned to face Lord Death.

Lord Death began to speak.

"Well Maka, since you already know the topic, explaining it would be much more simpler," said Lord Death as he passed a document around: the marriage contract.

When it came to Maka, she noticed there were small letters. She read it carefully before passing it to her father.

'Small letters, they are the problems of everything, or so it's portrayed in every novel I've read so far with these kind of situations,' thought Maka as she recalled what she read:

_This contract seals the bonding between Asura and Maka Albarn, the legit children of Lord Death and Spirit Albarn. This contract is only valid if both parties agree to the following:_  
_ Asura is marrying Maka Albarn out of love and no other reason and vice versa._  
_ Maka Albarn is at least 12 years old or at an age of understanding at the signing of the contract. In three to four years, the wedding must take place to finalize the contract._

_ There can't be a possible love triangle for either parties._  
_ If there is, one, it must be liquidated._  
_ If there is one, but the other is not present or something happened to this person, the relationship isn't valid_  
_ If there isn't one but there is someone that holds current feels for either person, the relationship has to be demolished._  
_ Both fathers have to willing accept the love relationship between their children_

_ If the contract wants to be broken, there is only three ways for this to happen:_  
_ A heir is born and the husband no longer loves the wife/wife dies during childbirth_  
_ A secret affair with someone else is found out_  
_ The wife dies within the next 2 years_

_ Once married, the husband can do whatever he wants to his wife except:_  
_ Abuse her_  
_ Kill her_

_ Please sign..._

There was more but Maka didn't bother to think about. Her life was bad enough and this made it worse. But it doesn't matter. She's always lived her life in a caged and ruled world.

"So now that everyone read the document," resumed Lord Death, "is there anyone with an or any objections?"

Kid automatically stood up.

"Father, what is with this proposal?! It's purely in Asura's favor!" said Kid angrily.

Maka and Jacqueline sat in utter shock. Never had they seen Kid like this. His usually kind and calm composure was substituted by this belligerent personality.

"Kid calm down!" said Spirit as he placed his shoulders on him. "This doesn't involve you. Only Maka and-"

Kid swatted Spirit's hands off his shoulders.

"IT DOES INVOLVE ME! Maka is a precious person to me! And you obviously think the same as me, don't you ?"

Spirit remained silent.

"I guess you don't care. But guess what,"

Kid walked towards Maka and indicated her to stand up. She stood up, puzzled.

"I do, so,"

He grabbed her hand.

"Kid, what are you-" said Maka but was interrupted by Kid.

"I'm taking you away!" and with that, Kid stormed out of the room, dragging Maka with him.

As the doors closed, Kid and Maka can hear her father yelling.

"KID, BRING MAKA BACK! DON'T YOU DARE-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU GUYS!" yelled Kid back.

They ran down the hall as if this was the only way to escape the unwanted fate.

**So Kid finally lost it. What are his motives behind this? What will happen to these two escapees? Will Kid tell Maka how he feels for her? Will Maka accept? Continue reading to find out what happens! Next chapter, Kid and Maka have a confrontation with each other!**

** AN: Hope you guys like it! This chapter was ridiculously longer but I split it up into three chapters (its first part was the previous chapter fyi) despite the fact that the next chapter is short. Oh well. Til next time! Signing out!**

** ~Anju**


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontations

**Hello my little demons! Yes, I decided to call everyone here a demon. Cute ones though... Anyways, I want to thank everyone who had favorited, followed and reviewed this story despite the fact that my very first fanfic and very first SoMa fanfic. It helps motivate me to continue writing this story! Anyways, here's the 7th chapter of Empty Promises! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor any of its characters... Just my ideas! **

**~Anju**

Chapter 7: Confrontations

Maka ended up being dragged to the mansion garden. They were about to leave the estate when Maka suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Maka?" said Kid, as he stopped as well. Their walk was a silent and awkward one.

"You already know what's wrong."

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew."

Maka sighed.

"I promised Soul that I'll stay here and wait for him, remember?"

'_Oh yeah, I totally forgot about him_' thought Kid. He looked at her with a hurt face.

"Why can't you forget about him already?"

"What do you mean Kid? I can't forget him because I love him! He was always there for me before I even met you! If I leave now, Soul won't be able to find me and I'll have bro-"

"JUST FORGET HIM ALREADY!"

Maka flinched.

"Kid, what's wrong with you? Did something happen?"

"Did something happen? Hmm... I wonder..." he replied sarcastically. "Oh, I just remembered... YOUR FUCKING MARRYING MY OLDER BROTHER WHO'S LIKE WHAT?! 4 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!? And now that I think about it... PROBABLY A PEDOPHILE TOO! Of course nothing is wrong!"

Maka averted her gaze from Kid and onto the floor.

"You act as if I wanted this. I feel the same way too, though. Can't you understand? I didn't want this but if its for the best for my father's bus-"

Kid placed his hands on Maka's shoulders.

"BUT IT'S NOT FOR THE BEST MAKA! This isn't what was meant to be of your life! You deserve more than this. Someone better..."

Maka looked up and meet Kid's gaze. His tone was harsh but his intentions were otherwise. His golden eyes were filled with fear, concern, and...love?

_'Love? Wait a minute... does Kid-_' thought Maka to herself when she was interrupted by Kid's next words for her.

"Maka... I-I I have something to tell you." he said

Maka bit her bottom lip, her heart rate increasing, as she awaits for the response she doesn't want to hear come out of her 'older brother's' mouth.

"What is it Kid?" she asked hesitantly.

"I-I-I've loved you for a long time Maka... elope with me." he said.

Maka froze.

"What? Why? Why you of all people?!" she screamed while stepping away from him. "How? When? Why?"

"I realized my feelings for you about a year ago, while analyzing documents about your 'beloved' Soul," he said while approaching Maka and led her to a nearby marble bench. "I was reading various documents about the differ locations Soul was seen and possibly seen. I started noticing a pattern and saw a possible location for his whereabouts. I was so glad to find a lead and complete your mission for me, but it didn't feel right. In my mind, I knew I should be happy but my gut had a painful feeling in it. I didn't know what to do. Should I tell you-"

"Or not tell me, right?" said Maka as Kid turned to face her and noticed that Maka's head was hung low. He gave her a small smile.

"Yeah. The ability to tell what other people think is one of the-"

"Just stop it."

Kid sat there, confused.

"What do you mean? Why do you want me to stop after hearing that there is someone in this cruel world that-"

"JUST SHUT UP! STOP TALKING!" She said while covering her ears. '_I don't want it to become true... I don't walk Kid to turn into one of them!_'

"I won't if you don't tell me the reason why I should shut up!" Kid stood up and stood in front of Maka.

"Please Kid, just be who you were before anything of this happened. Don't turn into one of them!"

"One of them? Maka what are you talking about? You're not making any-"

"Don't turn into my father! Don't turn into a liar! Don't be one of those persons who keep secrets from me!" Maka was practically screaming it into Kid's face and crying her soul out.

"But Maka, I would never-"

"But you just did! You keep telling me about a clue towards Soul's location and yet your not telling me! What are you trying to hide from me?! What are you hiding from me? Is there something your trying to hide from me?! I'm so confused... I'm I that untrustworthy?!"

"Look Maka, I choose whether or not to tell you...okay? And I comple-"

"No! It's not okay!" said Maka, her voice rising over Kid's. "I trusted you more than anyone else! Is this how you treat my trust? Our special bond? The only bond that we can ever have and the only one I can accept... a brother-and-sister **bond**..." Kid remained silent. "So you have no words for yourself, what a selfish jerk..." She walked passed Kid.

Kid grabbed Maka's wrist and were face to face. Maka looked into Kid's eyes, only to regret what she said. Kid's eyes were a dull yellow and filled with anger, hatred and betrayal.

'_What have I done?! The only bond I had is gone... but there's no turning back... what is done is done...' _thought Maka as she mustered up her courage to keep her composure.

"So that's what you call the person who stood up and defended you?... you really have no heart Maka."

Maka jerked her arm from his grasp.

"But I never asked for your help..." she said, as she tried to hold in her tears of regret.

And with that, Maka stormed off to the mansion. When she got to her room, she knew things were about to get worse when she saw her father waiting for her outside her room.

**Maka has rejected Kid's feelings, what will become of the two? Will Kid continue to love her or get rid of his feelings for her? What is Spirit doing by Maka's room? What is Asura thinking about all this? To be continued in the next chapter: Submission**

**So what do you guys think about this chapter? I know, the characters are out of character, but its what makes this story interesting, don't you agree? Please review and wait for the next chapter! Til next time! Signing out!**

**A/N: Umm... how do I put this? In the next chapter, there will be rated M content. Please bear with me for the next chapter!**

**~Anju**


	8. Chapter 8: Submission

**Hello my little demons! Anju here with the 8th chapter of Empty Promises! Can't believe I've actually gotten this far... ^^ Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

** Warning: This chapter contains rated M material, adult concepts and a minor rape scene ^^' so if your uncomfortable with these kinda things just scroll to the end of the chapter and read the last few "paragraphs".**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor any of its characters... just my ideas.**

** ~Anju**

Chapter 8: Submission

When Maka got to her room, she saw her father waiting for her.

"Maka, where's Kid? You know, never mind...instead, how did you find out about the-"

"I have my ways, okay... so stop bothering me with the annoying questions. I'm very pissed off right now." Maka opened her room doors and went in, her father following her. She began to take off her shoes and walked toward her bathroom.

"Seriously Maka, how did you find out? Only Stein and I kn-"

"Knew about it and never told me!" she shouted from the bathroom. She shortly stepped out and had on a differ outfit. A white ruffle short sleeved button down blouse with a loose black skirt. (I totally suck at descriptions .)

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" replied Maka, showing her father who the dominant one was in this situation.

"It's me..." said a somewhat deep voice.

Maka stiffened.

'_That voice! Is it Asura?_' thought Maka. "C-come in..." she said hesitantly.

The door opened to reveal that Maka's guess turned out to be true.

Asura stepped into the room as if he knew the place already despite this being his first time in Maka's room.

Maka looked at her father, hoping that he will forgive her bad attitude with him and try to bail her out of this.

Instead, Spirit looked as if he was in defeat and accepted the fact that his little Maka has grown up. He stared at the two and made his way to the door. He stopped and turned.

"I'll leave the two of you alone so you can discuss about your... your future together in private."

He walked out the large doors and shut them with a large THUD. It echoed through the silent and tense room.

"What do you want Asura?" said Maka, as she saw him sit down on the edge of her bed and examining her form head to toe. She approached him carefully but stood a foot away from him.

"You already know what I want."

"If I knew what you want, I wouldn't be asking."

Asura began to laugh.

"Oh Maka..., that side of you, it just doesn't suit you. However," he grabbed her by her wrists and led her towards her bed.

On the bed, Asura was on top of Maka. His arm was supporting him from not falling onto the puny creature beneath him. The other arm was near her waistline. Asura smiled at Maka's facial expression; filled with fear.

"That face on the other hand suits you better."

His hand slipped to Maka's skirt band and tugged it downward. He weaved his hand under her shirt and moved it toward her stomach. Maka's eyes widened in terror.

"Stop it!" Maka tried to push him off her by using her hands but Asura didn't budge.

Instead he grabbed both her hands with the hand that was underneath her blouse and pinned them down above her head.

"Now, that's no way to treat your future fiancée...now be a good girl and accept your fate...or else..."

He moved his free hand to her collar and began to unbutton her shirt; from top to bottom.

"I beg of you, please stop!"

"Are you sure you want me to stop? Because you might be ending up having some fun along the way..." He was on the second button and she could feel his warm breath on her exposed skin. She whimpered and got an idea.

She attempted to knee him in the crotch but she failed. Asura already knew what she was trying to do, because when she tried to knee him, he got her into a lock. Maka tried to squirm out of it but she failed.

"You look like a helpless child, Maka. Oh! How stupid of me! You are one!" and he began to laugh while Maka began to shed tears.

"Correction: more like a helpless baby filled with fear."

Maka's tears were flowing but she wasn't sobbing. She wasn't afraid. She felt no pain. She began to laugh, causing Asura to stop laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" said Asura. His eyes were filled with annoyance.

"I pity you."

Asura growled and tightened his grip on Maka's wrists, causing her to yelp.

"Why do you pity me?! I should be the one pitying you! I don't need your pity!"

"That's precisely why I pity you. Everyone can listen to you and obey your every commands, while here your are, doing such low things to get some entertainment."

"Shut the fuck up! I don't need to listen to your opinion!"

"I'm okay with you not listening to my opinion. After all, no one does. And anyways, I've got nothing to lose by speaking this way to you. I've got nothing left. Nothing... doesn't that make me the superior one here?"

Asura was stunned by her statement. But then, he realized Maka's mistake.

"Stupid girl... I think you forgot the things taught to you. You still have things left to lose that will mess you up greatly. You have yet to lose your pride, honor, sanity, and..."

He tore open her blouse, the buttons flying across the bed. He lifted her skirt and spreaded her legs. Maka's eyes widened.

"And your vir-"

"PLEASE! STOP!"

"No, I won't. I'm having waaaayyyy too much fun right now." he replied to her with a huge grin on his face. "Anyways, haven't you noticed that you've been screaming for he past few minutes and no one has come to save you?" "

Makas eyes widdened. '_He's right. No one has come to save me. Father nor Kid has come to save me. Don't they care about me? They always said they did. They're such liars. Not even Soul-_' Thats when reality hit her-hard.

"He lied to me... He broke his promise... Our promise..."

Asura looked at her with a confuse look.

"What are you talking about? It doesn't matter. Your breast look small but looking at them now and up close, they are a decent size," he said as he squeezed her b-sized breast with his hand. She let out a small moan. He stroked his finger from her lower thigh to the opening of her vagina. He traced the opening of her vagina with his tongue,

Maka whimpered.

'_I feel so hot, so warm down there. It's feels weird but good... Wait! What am I thinking?!_'

"Your such a naughty girl, Maka. Just look at you! Your wet already!"

He showed her by taking off her panties and showing them to her. The cold air welcomed her warm opening.

Maka gasped and felt embarrassed. She turned her head away from Asura's gaze.

"Please, stop it." said Maka as she tried to close her legs to try and hide her exposed vagina.

However, Asura didn't allow her. He grabbed a nearby ribbon and tied her hands to her header of her bed. Using his hands, he opened her legs once more.

"I won't until you agree to signing the contract."

"I'll never agree to it!" '_Although there is no point in refusing it... I've already lost everything I had._' thought Maka.

Asura shrugged.

"Suit yourself then."

He stuck his tongue into her opening.

Maka let out a gasp.

"What do you think your- ahhh!"

She let out a moan of satisfaction.

'_His tongue... he's moving it inside of me. He's fucking me with his tongue... It's feels so good... No! I shouldn't be thinking this way! He's the enemy in all this yet I can't defeat him. My body won't listen to me. It's enjoying this humiliation. I can't move! I feel so weak, defenseless..._'

"No..." said Maka in a weak voice.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you." said Asura. He began to thrust his finger into Maka. She let out another moan while her back arched.

"Heh, what did I tell you Maka? Your enjoying yourself."

"Am... not..." she managed to reply through her pants.

He thruster her with one finger and changed it to two. Maka moaned as he trusted them faster by the minute.

'_I can't believe I'm allowing myself to be fucked by a guy I don't even know. Wait, he said that he would stop if I agreed to the contract. In that case..._'

"I'll do it..."

Asura took his fingers out of her. Her juices covered every inch of his fingers.

"What did you say?"

"I'll do it," said Maka as she tried to sit up. Her vagina throbbed and pained her.

"By '**_it_**', do you mean have se-"

"Fuck no! By '_**it**_', I meant the marriage proposal!"

Asura looked at her with a face of disappointment.

"I wasn't expecting you to give in so quickly. I was going to offer you more pleasure by-"

"I don't want to lose my virginity yet!" yelled Maka as she tried to hide her embarrassment and anger. '_I don't want to lose it to a freak like Asura! Although, the idea isn't that-_'

"To prove that your actually going to be mine in the future, drink this," said Asura as he handed her a tube with black fluid in it.

"What is this?" said Maka as she took the tube from Asura's hand. She stared at the liquid within the tube, trying to figure out what it was.

"You don't need to know what it is... yet..."

"Yet?"

"Just drink it... it will make you feel good."

"So it's a drug."

"In a way, yeah."

Maka started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"This situation... I didn't actually think the two of us can get along."

Asura shrugged. "Fate has the weirdest plans for its pawns after all."

Ignoring Asura's comment, she replied, "So all I have to do is drink it?"

"Yeah. You don't have anything to lose... right?"

"I still have my virginity to lose, idiot. But then again, nothing left. I've lost all those who've I've loved or hurt the ones who were close. So I guess your right, I have nothing left. So... bottoms up!"

And with that, Maka drank the contents in the tube.

"So how do you feel?"

"Nothing actually... are you sure it was safe to drink?"

"Of course! I have already had plenty of those for the past 8 years!"

"Putting it that way, I trust you. Anyways, can you untie me now? After all, I belong to you and only you."

"Alright..."

Asura untied Maka and gave her his shirt to put on. Maka blushed.

'_Whats going on? Am I seriously falling for him? Was it the drug he gave me?_' thought Maka as she put on his shirt. "Asura..."

"What?"

"I feel weird..." Suddenly, she passed out as if nothing.

"Good night, my little demon." He bit the nape of her neck. "Hope you have a nice time meeting your other half."

Asura got up and left the room. "Can't believe she feel for it... your just like your lover, Maka-chan..."

**What does Asura mean by Maka's lover? Could it be Soul he's referring to? What will Maka do when she sees 'her other half'? Find out in the next chapter: Me, myself, and 'her' (Makas POV)!**

** So minna, what did you think about this chapter? If I didn't make 'it' more descriptive, well it's because I have to keep in mind those who like to read these kinda things despite being minors. And I know, Asura is very OOC but meh~ it goes with the plot ^^ Anyways, see you next week! Bye bye~**

** ~Anju**


	9. Chapter 9: Me, Myself and 'Her'

**Konnichiwa my little demons! ^^ Hope you had a wonderful day before I came along! ^^' Gomenne for me posting this chapter so late! (I have been re-doing this chapter for the longest...) Anyways, here's Chapter 9 of Empty Promises! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Before I (or you) begin to read, it's time for some shout outs to:**

**Don'trlyknow:**** Thank you for your review! And loyalty! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!**

**Number Eleven is my OC: ****Thank you for your review as well! I'm happy that you think my story is really good! (I personally thought 'What if it isn't good enough?! Then I'm a failure of a writer! I should be thrown out with the rest of my trash work! I don't deserve to live!' But when I saw your review I was like 'Someone actually thinks its good! TvT I'm so happy!' So yeaah...) Arigatou! **

**And finally to everyone who has favorited or followed this story! **

**Enjoy Chap 9 and I'll see (or be with you) at the end of the chapter!**

**P.S. this chap is in Maka's POV and one of my OCs will be presented!  
**

**Disclaimer (Do I really have to do this for every chapter?): I don't own Soul Eater nor any of its characters... just my ideas! (It's getting tiring to do this for every chapter... *sighs* oh well...)  
**

** ~Anju**

Chapter 9: Me, Myself and 'Her' (Maka's POV)

I woke up with a start. I felt so cold yet so warm. I looked at myself. I was in my underwear but in Asura's shirt. Flashbacks of what happened earlier today ran in my mind and I began to panic.

"Make it stop..."

"You didn't say please, but whatever... I'll make it stop..."

The images stop playing.

"Also, you have a hickey..."

I placed my hand on my neck and sure enough I felt a slight sting under my palm. But I wasn't concerned about that. I wanted to know where that voice was coming from. I looked around my room only to discover that it wasn't mine at all.

"Took you long enough... it's suited for moi after all. If you don't like it, too bad..."

The voice sure has a weird taste in things. It had a frilly styled bed with black sheets. Most of the furniture was black excluding the white carpets and pillows around the room. There was a wall with a lot of shelves but sadly it didn't have books. Instead they were filled with Gothic looking dolls and stuffed animals. In the corner of the room a silhouette of someone had appeared.

"Who are you?" I asked it as I approached it.

"Me? I'm you!" it said jubilantly. It, no, the other me emerged from the shadows and I gasped.

"How are you me when you're absolutely gorgeous!?" because to be honest...she was.

She was around my height. Her bangs were to her left side of her face covering her left eye. Her hair was loose but curled and cascaded down her back and stopped midway. It was being held back by a black rose clip. Her skin was so pale, it looked white but her right eye was a much brighter green than mine. It was the perfect rival towards mine. Her lips were a soft pink and looked... soft. Anyways, her garments were absolutely amazing as well.

She was wearing a strapless black dress: the top was silk and was covered by a layer of black sheer. The skirt part of the dress was a combination of various styles of clothing. The front was slightly poofy but not too poofy. The back part of it had a train, consisting of various layers of black and white silk, being dragged across the floor. She was wearing 3 inch high heels with a large white roses near her ankles.

But what intrigued me the most about her was the necklace she was wearing: a black zigzag sided semi-circle pendant. I don't know why, but it seems familiar. As if I've seen it somewhere.

"I'm gorgeous? But I'm you, so you're basically complimenting yourself. Idiot..."

Oh yeah... I forgot that she is me. "So what exactly are you?"

She laughed. "Didn't I tell you already? I'm you."

I sighed... What's with her? "I meant if you had a specific name or title, or something around those lines."

"I don't have a name. Hey, what if you name me? That would be nice!" She said as she twirled.

Damn! How does she _**not**_ fall with those deadly heels?!

"I'm used to it unlike you. And fyi, I can hear your thoughts. I'm you after all but not you either."

Great, it can read my thought... "Wait, how are you me but not me?"

She sighed. "Oh Maka... I thought you would've understood if I simply told you, since your a bookworm and all." I felt something go right through me... an insult."Oh well. So, I'll explain. I'm you, but the you that can't be expressed. I'm the most dangerous version of you. The only reason I'm wasn't exppressed was because you managed to become sane and avoid the madness."

"Madness? Wait, that liquid that I drank earlier?"

"Yup. It raises your insanity and you tend to do things you usually don't do subconsciously."

"Basically, it changes your personality without you knowing."

"Sort of..."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah, although your subconscious, you can actually see what your doing."

"Is there a way to control it?"

"Yes, but you'll lose the benefits of having madness in you."

"Benefits?"

"When someone has madness in them, they can see the soul of other people, their power and finally their status."

"Status?"

She sighed. "Geez Maka-chan- do you mind me calling you that? Course you don't-I thought that enough book reading, you would've found out about this topic." She said as she magically pulled out a chair and sat on it.

I puffed my cheeks. "I could've, if my father allowed me to read the books in his study and go out to the village's library."

"I guess I have to tell you the rest of it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I said. I was worried. What does she mean by that? Could there be a limit to these encounters?

"To answer your questions: no need to be worried and yes there is a limit to these encounters. These encounters can be used either when your sleeping or when I have to tell you something urgently, such as danger in front/around you or urgent info I just received. You can communicate with me anytime you want, however, we can't exceed the 2 hour limit if you decide to contact me during the day." she said as a look of worry began to creep upon her face.

"What happens if you do?"

"You wouldn't be able to go back to your conscious and your body will be taken over by me when I'm extremely dangerous. If that were to happen, no one will be able to stop me. Except-"

A door in the room, that I never noticed, began to shake.

"What's going on?!" I asked the other me. She gulped. Something bad is going to happen. Or might...

"You have to leave... NOW!" she said as she got up and opened a beige door, revealing a stairwell.

"Why?"

"Remember that time limit I told you about?" I nodded. "It seems that we are about to exceed it."

"But it barely felt as if 8 hours have passed!"

"Time passes by differently in this room!"

"How does it work?"

"Maka, we don't have time to be discussing this right now! If we don't hurry, the madness won't let you escape this room!"

"Fine, but how do I go back?"

"Go up the stairwell and there will be a mirror. On the mirror, create fog and write '42 42 564' and that will you lead back to your world. Now, go!"

"Hai! See you tomorrow, Alma!" I said as I ran up the stairs. She was probably caught off guard.

**So Maka has met "Alma", her other self. Will Maka make it out of the room on time or will she be consumed by the madness? Will there even be a "tomorrow"? Find out next week in Chapter 10!**

** If your wondering, Alma's name was inspired by Soul's name since Alma is Spanish for Soul and there will be a chapter explaining Maka's reason for choosing it. This chapter was a filler chapter so it has a minor importance to the actual plot.  
**

** Once more, I'm deeply sorry for updating this chapter so late. It just didn't seem right the first 5 times I re-wrote it. While working on the first 3 re-writes, Blair was supposed to be Maka's other half but it didn't seem right. The 4th time I re-wrote it, Patty was going to be her other half but that didn't work either. The 5th time, it was this OC but more emo and darker than this version but it kinda didn't fit the plot I wanted either and I finally settled with this. To prevent this from happening again, after the 10th chapter, I'll be taking the next week or month revising/editing my next chapters. And once again, thank you for reading and review and favoring and following my story and I hope you continue to read it! Til next time!**

**~Anju**


	10. Chapter 10: My Blood Is Black?

**Konnichiwa my little demons! Anju here, once more, with the new chapter of Empty Promises. I'm extremely ashamed of not updating this chapter the week it was due to some family issues... Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll meet you at the end of this chapter!  
**

**~Anju**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor any of its characters... Just my ideas!**

* * *

Chapter 10: My Blood... Is Black?

(Maka's POV)

I ran to the top of the staircase like Alma told me. At the top, I saw a mirror. A plain oval mirror but I didn't care. The madness, which has flooded half of the stair case already, was getting closer by the minute.

Anyways, I created fog using my breath and wrote 42 42 564. I watched in amazement as the numbers in the mirror glowed a bright white and enveloping me in its warm light...

I woke up with a gasp. I was back in my room.

I looked at the grandfather clock that was on the opposite wall of me.

It read 7:45.

It was bit later than the usual time I would wake up from but I didn't mind.

I felt so refreshed after my meet up with Alma. All was good until I remembered what I said yesterday...

_-Flashback-_

_"I'll do it," I told Asura._

_"By '**it**', do you mean-"_

_"Fuck no! By '**it**', I meant the marriage proposal! I'' sign it!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

I smashed my face with a pillow.

"How could I have forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?"

I quickly sat up and held the pillow near my face.

"No need to be frightened, it's only me."

I lowered the pillow so that I can see.

"What are you doing here?!"

* * *

(Kids POV)

Ever since my confrontation with Maka, I've had second thoughts about my confession to her.

Why did I tell?! What made me think it was a good idea to tell her then that I loved her?!

i sighed heavily as I continued to drag my heavy feet across the corridor.

I can already here my godfather's voice in my head when I tell him what I did.

_'Fool! Didn't I always tell you to think twice before making a decision!'_

He's always calling me a fool. More like he calls everyone a fool. It's a weird habit of his but I don't judge him. After all, I'm no different than him. He may be strict and be very annoying at times but this time, his scolding will actually fit the situation.

_Oh well... It's not like Maka will give into Asura so easily_. I told myself.

As I said that, I realized that I was near Maka's room. The room door was cracked opened.

I wanted to open the door but I hesitated to do so. Therefore, I continued to walk.

_Would she even want to talk to me if she saw me?_ Probably not...not after my confession to her.

As I continued to walk away from the door, I heard a voice that sounded so familiar yet too foreign.

"No need to be frighten, it's only me..."

"What are you doing here?!"

I heard Maka's voice and another voice

My heart stopped. Who can that be?

I ran back towards the door and peaked into the room with the two voices that seem to be singing in chaotic harmony.

* * *

(Maka's POV)

"How? Why?" I asked while trying to understand what's going on.

"Why am I here? Well you see... it's a long story." said Alma as she twirled her wavy hair with her finger.

Annoyance started to build up in me. I threw a pillow at her. I successfully threw it to Alma's face. She fell over the bed corner.

"Oi, what did you that for?!"

"Cuz your so god damn annoying!"

Alma eyes widened. "Maka, your changing..."

It took me awhile to process that. I felt the annoyance subside.

"Alma, what's going on?"

"Your body seems to be accepting the presence of the madness you drank. You're now going to become angered easily as well as annoyed more."

She sat back on my bed, this time closer to me. She fixed her bangs that covered her left eye.

"Is something the matter?"

I realized I was caught staring at her.

"Sort of. Why do you cover your left eye? Is it missing or something?"

She laughed.

"That's a question I can't answer right now..."

"Why not?"

"If I tell you the reasons why I cover my eye and what it can reveal, I just know you'll what to go search for blank that my eye can see... Therefore, I'm not going to tell you... yet..."

I sighed heavily.

"Guess I'll just have to wait, right?"

"Yup!"

I got off of the bed and walked towards my closet. I went through the things in search of an outfit to put on. I **so** wanted to get out of Asura's shirt. Then I remembered:

"Hey Alma, you never finished explaining the time limit and the other things about-"

"Yeah, yeah... I'll tell you once you finishing getting dressed, okay?" interrupted Alma, as I slipped into a light brown dress and did my hair into my signature pigtails. "Geez Maka! You look have your age whenever you do your hair like that! Here, let me do it fo-"

"I don't care how old I look like when I wear my hair in pigtails, as long as I'm content and don't look messy..."I told Alma sternly as I finished wrapping brown ribbons around them.

She should know why I wear my hair this way if she claims to be me.

As if to respond to my thought, Alma deeply sighed and got off the bed. With a snap of her fingers, my bed was made and a tube appeared in her hand.

"Remember this?" Alma asked me as she handed me the tube, filled with the so called 'madness'. Honestly, I think it was just a hallucinating drug that makes you hallucinate forever.

"Yeah, it's the hallucinating drug..."

I began to examine it when all of a sudden, the liquid moved on its own, causing me to drop it.

"I'm so sorry! I-"

"It's okay Maka... it's what I had expected you to do..." Alma told me, as she approached the liquid on the floor and knelled in front of the mess. "Once someone ingests this black liquid, strange things begin to to happen to the person who drank it..."

"Strange?"

"For instance, you'll look at it like its own being and be able to tell it apart from other things and possibly tell its location despite the form it takes..."

"Wait, it can change shape?!"

Alma nodded and as if on cue, she began to mold the liquid into the shape of a bunny and the black turned into white in the blink of an eye.

I was awestruck.

"Not only can it change shape but color and matter as well! But..."

"But?"

Alma bit her bottom lip.

"For it to be able to change color and shape... it" she gulped loudly " it takes over the color of your blood and turns it black... You now have black blood circulating through you now..."

I took a step back. "What do you mean my blood is black!? Nothing in this entire world can do something like that!" I told Alma in disbelief.

"Do you really think I'm lying?" she told my coldly. A malevolent aura soon surrounded her, causing me to tense up.

Is this what she meant by the dangerous side of me?

"Let me remind you that my existence depends on your belief in me. If I started telling you lies, you would stop believing in me and forget that you have madness in you! So trust me Maka!"

"But how can I? You have no proof!"

I soon regretted those words.

All I remember is Alma charging towards me and an incredible pain being felt. As I looked down, I saw black blood oozing out of a wound and I began to scream.

* * *

**What has happened to Maka? (It's kinda obvious...) Will Kid emerge for his place to save her? Find out in Chapter 11: Confronting Maka's Demon (Part 1)  
**

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm back with this small chapter... Unfortunately, I don't know when will be the next time I update. I'm really grateful for you guys being patient with me. Thank you so much and continue to support me!  
**

**~Anju**


	11. Chapter 11: Confronting Maka's Demon

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter of Empty Promises! **

**I know... I haven't uploading in a while but I assure you that I'll make up for it! :)**

**I'll let you read the chap now. See you towards the end!**

**~Anju**

* * *

Chapter 11: Confronting Maka's Demon (Part 1)

(Kid's POV)

Upon hearing the screams, I entered the room.

"Maka!"

I saw Maka laying on the floor, clutching her lower abdomen. I rushed towards her and began to shake her.

"Oi! Maka! Are you alright? What's wrong?!"

Maka was trying to speak but her breathing suddenly became unstable. I quickly ran to her side. My eyes widened at the injury. She had a injury the size and length of her hand, black blood oozing out of her wound.

_Don't tell me she actually-_

My thoughts were interrupted by Maka's sudden laughter. She sat up and when I looked at her wound, it was gone: her porcelain skin looked like it was never wounded in the first place.

"Maka, are you alright?"

She stopped laughing.

"Am I alright? Hmm... I wonder... Is having this weird substance in me consider alright? Hmm... I don't think so but who gives a damn! I feel incredible with it!"

Then she began to laugh again.

"Maka, what happened to you?" I softly told her as I firmly placed my hands on her shoulders.

"What are you talking about? I'm completely fine Kid-kun! I just didn't receive my daily dose of-"

"I didn't think you were the type of person to fall so easily inot his traps. You're better than that and-"

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!"

"Maka, calm down!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN!" she said, pushing me away. I fell back but quickly sat up.

"Maka, what did Asura give you?"

"I'm not telling!"

"He gave you a tube with black liquid to drink, right?"

She remained silent.

_So she did fall into Asura's trap. That bastard!_

"Don't worry, I'll help you out-"

"STOP TRYING TO HELP ME!" Drops began to fall into her hands that were clutching her skirt tightly. She was crying. It pained me to see her cry. After all, she is the one I love and care for the most. "Every time you try and help me, I only end up getting hurt."

"Maka, you know I would never do something to hur-"

"But you have hurt me! You betrayed me! My trust! You've betrayed my trust!" She began to cry again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that confessing to you would hurt you. I thought that if I did, it will make you happy." She stopped crying, so I continued. "I thought you'll be happy to know that someone in your caged world likes, no, loves you with all their heart an for who you are."

She began to sniffle, as if she was going to cry again, but stopped. She's having major mood swings... just great.

"You actually thought that would make me happy?"

I nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Then, you're such a fool..."

My eyes widened. Did I just hear that correctly?

"Who are you?"

"My, so perceptive!" said the voice, coming out of Maka... or was it Maka? Sitting before me was a paler version of Maka. Her skin looked like a faded apricot and her hair looked gray, almost white. And her eyes, her emerald eyes were gleaming more than before, breathe-taking even. Her appearance caught me off guard, taking me into a trance. I almost fell for it, but I snapped out of it.

"My, you're quite stubborn..." said the voice. "Most people can't look away when looking at their beloved's other side, but you're different."

"So you're Maka's other side, correct?"

She chuckled. "That's right! You can call me Alma, since Maka named me that way."

"Maka actually named you?! Did she know that by naming-"

"Nope! She didn't know that by naming me, she accepted and acknowledged the fact that I have absolute rule of whenever I want to appear or take over her body. Man, she's so easy to deceive!"

I gritted my teeth. "How dare you use Maka that way! Don't you have any shame or feel guilty about what you did?"

"Can't say I feel either of them." said Alma, as she twirled her hair.

I grabbed her by the shoulders, digging my fingers into them. "If you do anything to get Maka in danger or even hurt her-"

"Kid, you're hurting me..."

I quickly gained my composure and let go of her. "Sorry Maka, I didn't mean to-" I felt something run through my chest and something warm pouring out of it. As I looked up, Alma smiled at me.

"You're so easy to fuck around with... now, what will happen if Maka saw what I'm seeing right now?"

I looked down at myself and began to panic.

(Maka's POV)

I began to regain my vision. I don't remember what happened. I was crying and suddenly I blacked out. However, I felt weird. As I saw the scene in front of me, I stiffened.

My hand-no-my fingers turned into a blades and were inside Kid. But that wasn't all.

As Kid's blood trickled down his wound, I realized that its color wasn't red, but black... he also had black blood.

As I retracted my hand, I continued to stare at Kid.

"So that's another secret you've kept hidden from me..." Kid's wound slowly began to heal itself. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Yes, there is, but I can't tell you. The time isn't right..."

"So you're still keeping things from me?" I scoffed "You still expect me to forgive you?" I waited for a response- none. Silence filled the room. Slowly, Kid got up and walked towards me. As he walked towards me, I changed my blades back into my fingers. Once in my range, I kicked his right side, causing him to yelp and fall onto the floor. "You disgusting piece of trash! Die!" I continuously kicked him in the ribs and chest with all my might. All of my anger and confusion was what motivated to continue to kick Kid. He began to spit out blood, spraying across the floor. My anger was slowly fading, but not fast enough. I slowly began to feel happier with each kick, causing me to laugh. Eventually, I stopped kicking him. I looked at him. His face was covered in blood, sweat and...tears? His once perfectly symmetrical suit was now ruined and slightly torn. I took a step back and taking one last look at Kid, I ran. I ran past my bedroom doors and down the stairs (**A/N: Maka's room is located on the second floor, if you were wondering...yea...on with the story!**) and got to to the first floor. I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" "Don't be." said the person. I looked up. "You..."

* * *

**Who did Maka bump into? What's going to happen? Find out in the next chapter: Confronting Maka's Demon (Part 2)**

**...yea... I know I'm very late on updating. Life bombed me with depression and other things. But here's the new chapter. Expect a new chap very soon!**

**~Anju**


	12. Chapter 12:Confronting Maka's Demon Pt2

**And I'm back my little demons! Happy holidays and the New Year is here! This is the first update of the year! Anyways, here's part 2 of Confronting Maka's Demon (Chapter 12 of Empty Promises)! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (Haven't done this for the previous chapter) I do not own Soul Eater nor any of its characters. I only own my ideas and OC.**

**~Anju**

* * *

Chapter 12: Confronting Maka's Demon (Part 2)

_Previously on Chapter 11, Maka had bumped into a strange figure._

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be..."

_But who was it?_

"Asura!? You're still here?"

He chuckled. "Why wouldn't I be here? After all, the reason I'm here is for your hand." I blankly looked at him. "Did you forget already?" I continued to look at him and soon, I began to tremble.

(Alma's POV)

_'Stupid girl,'_ I said as I sighed. She's getting very anxious over nothing... guess I have to take over. Maka was trembling and very soon, I stopped that, As I looked at the person in front of me, my _'heart'_ was thumping loudly. Thumping loudly out of fear. Fear? Probably was since I felt my entire energy being sucked right out of me by just being near this guy. "Who are you?" The man answered:

"What do you mean by that?"

I began to shake a bit. _'Does he really doesn't know what I meant by that question?'_

"I have a question for you..." he said. I listened tentatively. "What happened to Kid?"

(Asura's POV)

"Why don't you use your Soul Perceptive?"

I sighed. Even for the simplest tasks, I hate doing them myself. Why can't people just give me the answer straight instead of answering me with another question? Lazily, I turned on my Soul Perception. I looked around. In front of me was Maka's soul and I saw another soul on the floor below. It belonged to Stein and another soul began to approach Stein. That one belonged to Spirit. Then I looked at the floor above us. There, I saw Kid's soul. It was tattered and shaken up. Turning off my Soul Perception, I smirked towards Maka's demon. She seemed to get the message.

"Oh! It seems you've found out! Are you mad?"

"I'm impressed by your actions, but I despise the way you're acting."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sounds like the response I gave you earlier." She tensed up even more.

"I think I know what you're talking about. And let me tell you this... I won't let your plans go according to plan!"

I pinned Maka's demon to the wall. "How do you know about-" She snickered.

"You actually think I'll tell you?!" I grabbed her by the neck. "F-fine... I-I'll tell you... b-but l-let m-me g-" I released her. She laid on the floor, gasping for air. "I found out about your plans when I was beating Kid earlier today." She snickered. "They are pretty decent plans if you ask me."

"Decent? You think they are decent? First off, its a master plan. Second, you better shut your mouth and not tell Maka about this. Third, you're in no position to talk about this plan being decent since you're one of my creations."

"Tsk. To think you're the one who made me. And you can't stop me from telling Ma- hmp!"

I hesitantly pressed my lips towards Maka's demon. A warm bliss filled me and the muffling from Maka's demon stopped. Suddenly, I felt my chest become cold and suddenly was warmed up by a warm liquid trickling down my chest. As I backed up, I saw my blood drip, forming a pool around the two of us. As I looked towards Maka's demon, I saw she had vanished and Maka was standing in her place. Her fingers were blades, my pitch black blood shining from the tips of her blades as they drop unto the floor below us. Her dull green eyes were suddenly filled with anger, causing me to grin. Seems you've lost control of your victim... my beloved little demon.

* * *

**What will Maka do now? What will happen to Kid? What will Asura do to Maka now that Alma knows about his plans? Find out in chapter 13: God Does Exist!**

**Happy New Years! This year's resolution is to update more! (Watch me NOT do that ^^'') Hope you guys have a great day! Also I hope you guys continue to enjoy my literature!**

**~Anju**


	13. Chapter 13:God Does Exist (Part 1)

**Hello my little demons! I'm back from the pit of writer's block! (I know, I should really be updating regularly...) Anyways, here's chapter 13 of Empty Promises! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor any of its characters... only my ideas.**

**~Anju**

* * *

Chapter 13: God Does Exist (Part 1)

(Maka's POV)

I felt warm lips pressed against mine. But I knew they weren't Kid's. Because, after all, i just finished beating him up. As I opened my eyes, I saw Asura. Out of fear and disgust, I drilled my hand into his chest. i could feel his blood trickling down, falling onto the floor. He backed up and smirked towards me. "Seems you can quell Alma... right?" I continued to stare at Asura. "How do you know _her_ name?"

"I learned all about _her _when I kissed you. That kiss was rather nice," he replied while licking his bottom lip. _Damn pedophile!_ I told myself.

shaking that thought outta my head, "Well that would be your first and last kiss from me." Soon after, I began to run, but Asura wasn't that far behind me. I went up to the second floor and locked the door behind me. A strong pair of arms grabbed me from behind and pinned me against the wall.

"I know you'll hate me for this, but can you trust me one last time? I need you to trust me, please…"

*It was Kid and I was going to push him away but I couldn't. I began to panic and tried my best to try and move, but I couldn't. I felt constricted or bounded by chains. Then I began to feel an ominous presence in the room. I looked around wondering where I was feeling it from. That's when it struck me. I was in Kid's innerworld. He had threw me into unconsciousness. That bastard! I walked around his room. Everything was so dark and… symmetrical. In the corner of the room, there was a dark and obscure door. Something about it seemed to draw me towards it. As I got near the door, "Who goes there?," said a voice. I turned around to see Kid. Or at least I thought it was Kid. But it wasn't Kid. "Who are you?" I asked the other Kid. He just turned around and walked away. "Didn't you hear me?" He turned around and grabbed me by my hand and slammed me onto the bed in front of him.

"I was going to leisurely tell you about myself but it seems that you want to know about me now. So, how about it? Will you let me come into you here and now?"

I blushed furiously and felt weak. This person made me feel weak underneath his grip and the way his words were gently said pleased my ears.

"That's enough."

Both of us turned our heads to the direction the voice came from. "Kid, welcome back." I turned my head the other way and huffed loudly. If only he came in later…. "So you like him more than the real thing? How cruel…" I flinched. How does he- "Since you're in my realm, I can monitor the different thoughts passing in this room. That makes sense. I wonder if I can do they same with- "You probably can, but you'll probably need to practice a lot before being able to master it properly." "I see…" An awkward silence filled the room and I didn't know what to do.

"Kid, about-" "You don't need to remind me. Maka," Kid turned towards me. "What do you want Kid," I told him as I got off the bed with the help of Kid's other self. His other self kissed my hand as his hand slowly and gently let go of my hand. I felt my face flush furiously. "Can you guys stop flirting with each other?!" "What's wrong Kid? Jealous? Because if you are, you shouldn't be because I'm technically flirting with you." Now it was Kid's turn to blush. His cheeks showed a faint shade of pink. "I-It's not like that!" He then coughed. "The reason I threw you into my world is to helped conceal your presence." "My presence?" He nodded. "When you are able to control your madness to perfection, you're able to perform Soul Protect." "Soul Protect?" "It's sort of like magic: it suppresses your madness so that you appear to be a 'normal' person; in other words, it would be like if you have no madness inside of you." "Does that mean that I can live normally again?" I told him with excitement. "Sadly, no, however it will help you escape while you can." "Escape?" "That's right, I'm going to help you escape, Maka."

I stood there, wondering how Kid was going to help me escape. I heard him sigh, breaking my concentration. "I know you still don't trust me, but believe me, I'll do anything to see you smile again like you did six years ago." My heart skipped a beat. Despite not having feels for him, my heart decided to that on its own. However, I felt scared to trust him again. But what other choice do I have? "Okay then, I'll trust you for this one last time." Kid's eye showed a bit of happiness but also pain. "Okay then. I swear that I won't let this new bound trust to escape this time." I smiled at him. "So then, what's your big plan?"

I don't know when it was when had fallen asleep. I struggled to open my eyes as I woke up. All that was previously told to me was a blurry fuzz. My head was killing me. "Don't move too much." I opened my eyes a bit more. "Kid?" "Yeah?" "Never mind, I just wanted to say your name." I felt him stiffen. "We're almost there." "Almost where?" "To the location where I'll be dropping you off and where you will be waiting for me after I finish defeating Asura." "What are you talking about?" We kept walking in silence. I couldn't hear his heartbeat. "Kid, what are you-"

"Found you!"

* * *

**Was it Asura who found Kid and Maka or is it someone else? Next in God Does Exist (Part 2):**

_**I couldn't process what was going on. My head was hurting too much. It was like this headache was actually another being. Another conscious. Another voice. Trying to find a place to rest at, I tripped over a turned up tree root and rolled down the hill, hitting my head on the trunk of a moldy old tree. I managed to raise myself to see what was in front of me: a chapel. **_

* * *

**Sorry everyone for the late update! Hope you enjoyed my story! I'll try to update soon. Bye!**

~Anju


	14. Chapter 14: God Does Exist (Part 2)

**Hello my little demons! Been a while, hasn't it? To make up for lost time, this chapter is twice as any other chapter I have written so far! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor any of its characters, only my ideas.**

**~Anju**

* * *

Chapter 14: God Does Exist (Part 2)

My eyes flickered dur to the bright presence of the sunlight. Birds were chirping and the sound of a creak was heard in the distance."We're almost there." "Almost where?" "To the location where I'll be dropping you off and where you will be waiting for me after I finish defeating Asura." "Who's Asura?" Silence. "What are you talking about?" We kept walking in silence. I couldn't hear his response. He probably didn't say anything. "Kid, what are-"

"Found you!"

"Asura!" Asura? All I remember was Kid. I lazily looked up and saw Asura's face. Immediately, my head started to hurt even more. "Maka!" I guess Kid was able to feel my pain. "Are you alright?" I wanted to nod my head, but at the slightest movement, my head rang with pain. Asura began to laugh.

"Did you really think you had complete control over your madness?! You're such a child, ototo." Kid glared at Asura and when he returned his gaze at me, it softed. He let me slip off his back and backed me up into the trunk of a tree. With his back against me and his eyes on his opponent, he said, "Maka, once I distract Asura, I want you to hide." "Hide where exactly?" "Anywhere. Anywhere away from here." "Okay. Be careful!" I told Kid as I scurried away into the forest. However, by the time I pasted a few trees, I heard loud screams ring throughout the forest. I stopped in my tracks. I wanted to turn back, but my body wouldn't let me. It continued to move forward.

I couldn't process what was going on. My head was hurting too much. It was like this headache was actually another being. Another conscious. Another voice. Trying to find a place to rest at, I tripped over a turned up tree root and rolled down the hill, hitting my head on a moldy stump. My head felt like it split in two. The pain rang throughout my body. I somehow managed to raise myself to see what was in front of me: a chapel.

As I walked in, it began to rain, thunder and lightning accompanied it. My headache only grew worse. That's when I began to hear a voice: "Don't go too close to the front!" My head continued to ring with pain. I got to the front of the chapel and saw some water in a large bowl. I placed my hand to test the temperature of the water and since it was nice and cool, I quickly poured some of it onto my head. The pain subsided until it came back and I started to scream in pain. I tried to use my cold hands to cool myself down, but it didn't help.

I knocked down the water filled bowl, which spilled onto the floor. However, it didn't spill how water should normally spill like. It created a magic circle under me, enveloping me with a dim yet warm light that subsided my pain. I watched as the circle became complete and the center of it made a clicking sound. The center spun upwards, revealing a blue column. It was old and dusty; old hieroglyphics adorned it. I kneeled in front of it and automatically recognized the writing. "Star writing…." I began to laugh. "I didn't think I would ever find Star writing that still existed. Now I get to show off the year's worth of studying language!"

I quickly started to exam the column, filled with years worth of valuable information, I began to indulge myself into it. Reading about the Star clan's origins as humans, fighting wars against the humans, obtaining immortality and finally how to summon them. "If you've found this, you must be very desperate to get rid of your current situation." Of course! "To summon a God, you must not care about the consequences." To be honest, I can careless. Wait, why am I talking with myself like this!? Shook my head vigorously. I continued to read the column.

"To summon God, you must complete some criteria. First, you must be literate in the Star language." Check. "Second, you have to draw the following diagram." I looked at the diagram. It depicted to be what looked like a star within a circle. Kind of reminded me of an alchemist's transmutation circle diagram. I found a piece of chalk and began to draw the diagram. Check. "Third, slit your wrist and pour your blood into the chalice near the podium. After you fill the chalice, use the black blue herbs located behind the statue that is located behind the podium." I scanned the room.

The podium was in the middle of the front of the chapel, and just like the instructions said, there was a chalice right beside it. I took it and placed it on the center of the circle. I looked for the herbs behind the statue. It wasn't there. I panicked. That's when I saw a pile of black blue and dried up leaves by the statue feet. Are these dead leaves supposed to heal my injuries?! I sighed. Picking them up, I placed them near the chalice. I grabbed a nearby sharp rock (A/N: you're in a chapel! Anyways…) and slit my wrist, my red blood oozing from my wound, dripping into the chalice located below my arm. I watched it ooze and fill the chalice to the rim. Once that was done, I wiped the excessive blood on my dress and used the dried up herbs to finish cleaning the wound. As I used the last herb, my wound had healed and the leaves had become a vivid red.

I was awestruck. My wrist looked like it was never cut in the first place. However, my skin looked paler than before. That's when I remembered. **About time you remembered!** _Shut up, it was nice and peaceful when you weren't here._ **Nonsense! You probably missed me!** _Sorry to disappoint you but I didn't miss you at all._ **You're lying!** _I'm not._ Alma scoffed. I sighed._ Now stop bothering me and let me finish this ritual._ That's when I realized something. _Alma…_ **Yeah?** _How come when I cut myself earlier, my blood wasn't black?_ Silence filled the air. _Alma?_ **It's because you forgot about me. **The news shocked me. _How did that happen?_** Remember when we were in Kid's inner world?** _Yeah?_ **He enveloped your soul with his own madness and since his madness is stronger than yours, it overridden your memories of your own madness causing a temporary amnesia.** _That means-_ **Yeah… you forgot about your madness, thus erasing your knowledge about the madness inside you and erasing me. Since you forgot about your madness, your blood changed back into red.** We sat there in silence. I felt bad for forgetting Alma. She was like a friend despite being a jerk every now and then. I had gotten used to her presence during the past day that has passed. However…

_I have to continue the ritual._ **Are you mad! You do realize that-** _I'm well aware of what I'm going to do. And besides, ever since we met, I had begun to do rash choices. What I'm doing isn't what a sane person would do, I'm at least aware of that._** Then why-** _Are you really that naive Alma? By completing this ritual, I will finally be able to get rid of you._ **Maka, you can't be-** _Well I am and watch me get rid of you! I want to return to the life I had before any of this happened!_

I got up and grabbed the blood filled chalice. I began trace the diagram I had drawn on the floor with my blood. **Maka, think about what you are doing!** _There's nothing to think about! My decision is final!_ "For-" my head started to hurt again. Alma was trying to prevent me from continuing the ritual. I won't allow her to steal this opportunity to get rid of her!

"Forgotten God, Ancient Father,

Guide me safely to your chambers

Forgotten Father, Ancient God

Let me be reborn."

The red circle began to glow.

"Oh Regal Father, King of all

Whose silvery orb bedecks the Night.

Ten thousand years men knew Thy fame

And worshiped Thee by many rituals

Oh Ancient Wise One, dark-robed Star,

We do not walk through Death alone,

For Thou art always by our side

To lead, to comfort, and to guide.

And when the time hath come on Earth,

Then Thou, oh Star, shall grant rebirth."

The blood created a spherical barricade around me.

"Oh I shall return and return again

As long as you complete my wish

And I who never broken a vow,

Do you trust me or do I have to offer my soul as well?"

The barricade grew smaller.

"Grant Thy peasant a single wish

Grant Thy rebirth

Get rid of Thy being's evil forever!"

"Are you sure that is what you want, dear child?" I froze. Where did that voice come from? "My dear child, you can hear me, can you not?" I nodded my head. "Well then, answer me, for I did not come here to waste time."

"Yes, that is what I want. I want you to get rid of the madness within me."

"Are you sure about this?" I nodded. "You are aware that there is no turning back now that you've come this far." I nodded once more. "Very well then, I shall grant you your wish." I couldn't see him, but I knew it was a male due to the voice in the room.

The blood barricade enveloped me and pain covered every inch of my body. I screamed in agony. Or at least I thought it was me. I opened my eyes and saw myself in front of me. It wasn't me…. It was Alma!

Alma was drenched in tears; her veins showed through her pale skin; red veins adorned her pain-filled green orbs; blood trail tears flowed out of her eyes; she was in pain. I caused her that pain. I was the one to hurt her. All she wanted was to be acknowledge and I ripped that apart.

"Please stop!"

"Dear child, you agreed to this. Besides, it is far too late." I looked for the voice. It came from a short statured male. I could only see his silhouette. His eyes had stars for pupils. Red stars to be exact. I looked back at Alma. She had turned into a red floating orb. I saw 'God' hold it in his hands and crushed it into small dust particles. I felt water run down my face. I didn't have to touch my face to know what it was. They were tears. Tears of sadness; tears of pain; tears of regret. What have I done! "Now that I have granted your wish, I shall take what is equivalent to this wish of yours." I began to shake. "What exactly are you going to take from me?" The male got closer to me. "Even if I tell you, you would not be able to remember about it." It took me a while to figure out what he had meant. By the time I did figure it out, it was too late. His hand was already on my face. With that, my mind went blank and forgot everything about the past 12 years. All I could remember were the following: a promise, a ritual, Alma and finally the name Soul.

* * *

(3rd person)

A person in a brown cloak was walking down a dirt road. Besides the cloak, the figure was wearing black boots and dark brown trousers. More like that was the only thing you can see on the figure from the back. The figure continued to walk down the dirt road when the figure heard some voices nearby. The figure hid behind a tree, hoping to be out of sight.

"Damn those rotten local guards! If it weren't for them, we could've gotten away with the girls and successfully gotten them into the bo-"

"Shut your trap!" interrupted the second voice. "It was your fault we lost the merchandise. The Boss isn't going to be happen about this"

The first man scoffed. "We better find at least one worth the amount of the ones we lost."

"I agree."

The men's footsteps stopped. The second man snickered. "Guess we are in luck."

"Why do you say that?" replied the first.

"Look over there."

Curious, the hidden figure peaked from behind the tree and looked towards the direction the second man was pointing towards.

"Maka?"

* * *

**Who is the cloaked figure? What connection does the figure have with Maka? To be continued...**

* * *

**What did you guys think? Let me know if I forgot about a certain topic or if there's any grammatical error. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 'Til next time!**

**~Anju**


	15. Chapter 15: Found You At Last

**Hello my little demons! I'm back with another chap! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor anyone it's characters. Only my ideas...**

**~Anju**

* * *

Chapter 15: Found You At Last

(No one's POV)

"Look there."

In the direction the man was pointing towards there was a girl with ash blonde locks in a blood drenched dress that was in tatters. The men snickered. "This one one will be worth the total the other girls were worth."

"You got that right. There are rarely any girls with that hair color and from the looks of it, it seems this girl was part of a noble household. She's wearing some of those fancy clothes from the capital."

"The question is what is she doing here?"

"She has blood all over herself. Maybe her family was slaughtered?"

"If that's the case, then there's no reason to hold back. Let's take her away and sell her."

Both men approached the girl when a cloaked figure appeared in front of the men, appearing to be protecting the girl.

"Who are you?"

"A random traveler who just so happened to see overly grown chimps trying to abduct a defenseless girl. Don't you guys think you've had enough fun for today? Why don't you head home already?"

"Tch, says the asshole covering his identity. You're probably just saying that so that you can steal the merchandise for yourself." The cloaked figure chuckled. "What so funny?"

"It's only natural for an assassin to hide his identity. As for you guys, even if you did hide your faces, I would still be able to figure out who you are, Gopher and Giriko." The two men froze in place. "Seems like I hit it right on the nail."

"You little piece shit!" The one called Giriko charged toward the assassin, attempting to land a punch on the assassin.

The assassin dodge it with ease. "Is that your best?" The assassin was obviously taunting them, but Giriko and Gopher could care less. This piece of shit was starting to piss them off. A lot.

"Why are you so defensive about the girl anyway? Did her charms capture you, our dear pedophile?" Gopher said with a grimace face. Giriko snickered as he wiped his blood off his busted lip. Meanwhile the assassin showed no type of annoyance towards the comment said to him. Instead, he snickered. "What's so funny?"

"How can you judge without seeing?"

"What are you talking about? I have eyes you know, asshole."

"You're very dense aren't you? I meant to say how can you say things about someone else when you don't know who they truly are? For all you know is the clothes I'm wearing and nothing else. And by the way, I'm much younger than what you take me for," said the assassin before taking off his hood.

Snow white hair sprung to life, little strands popping out every now and then. The assassin had such pale skin, it made him stand out more than what he already had. However, what intimidated Giriko and Gopher was the assassin's bloodlust filled crimson eyes. Gopher stood back a bit whilst Giriko tried to think of why the figure looked so familiar. That's when it hit him.

"You're the guy from back then!"

"Giriko, what are you talking about?!"

The assassin chuckled. "Seems like you remembered me. How unfortunate."

"Shut your fucking trap! You'll pay for what you did to Lady Arachne!" Giriko charged at the assassin with a blade he had taken out from his boot. "You mean, you're also the one who killed Master Noah!?" The assassin saw anger and disgust crawl onto Gopher's face. At this rate, he'll have to face the two of them, which is something he doesn't have time for. He can sense the girl in the distance starting to wake up.

Instead, he led Giriko into a ditch he found earlier. Having one of the angered guys distracted, the assassin took Gopher on. He didn't hold much of a fight. He ended the angered man with a single slit on the throat, blood oozing down to stain Gopher's black vest. Good thing the assassin had gloves on. He didn't want to leave any fingerprints on the corpse. The officers from the capital seemed to have found a way to identify killers and criminals with a single fingerprint at the scene of a crime and he was hoping that he doesn't get caught that way. The assassin proceeded into taking off his gloves and put on some new ones, stuffing the bloodstained ones deep into his cloak's inner pockets.

He heard the crunching of leaves. Seems like the girl was awake. He put his hood back on and approached the girl. He extended his hand to try to cover the girl's mouth due to his past experience with approaching his targets that were females. He despised their rowdiness. However, at that very moment, the girl opened her eyes and he was mesmerized by her emerald green eyes. But what she did next and what she told him surprised him.

The girl, upon seeing his eyes, slipped his hood back and placed her hand on his cheek. "Soul, I finally found you."

* * *

**Maka and Soul have finally reunited at last. But will their reunion last long? Find out in the next chapter!**

* * *

And Soul finally made an appearance! Yay! It's kind of late but I want to take a moment to thank:

Lala Norisu and Destiny Madness08

for reviewing. Thank you! I hope you guys enjoyed this chap as much as I enjoy writing it for you guys! 'Til the next update!

~Anju


	16. Authors Note: Hiatus

Anju here with some bad news:

I know, I haven't updated anything for a while and the reason is because of some family issues. We recently got another addition into the family and because I'm the only one that's old enough to help and the only one at home most of the time, I can't work on my fanfiction and let alone the page I admin on FB due to me helping my mother. So I thought about it and came up with a decision: both of my stories will be in hiatus. For how long? Hopefully for only 2 months or maybe 3. However, that doesn't mean that I won't be working on the chapters for the stories. I will be working on them but only when I have time which I am doing currently in which I only write a sentence or two per day which is extremely low from what I usually write. So to prevent you guys from waiting forever on a new release, this is what I'll be doing. I hope you accept my decision and hope you continue to support me along the way. Thank you for your understanding. Until next time!

~Anju


	17. Chapter 16: Nightmares

**Guess what? Hiatus has been lifted! However, updates won't be scheduled and irregular...basically whenever I have time to write, I'll post it…. So without a-further-ado, I present you Chapter 16 of Empty Promises!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor any of its characters….only my ideas!**

**~Anju**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Nightmares  
**

* * *

(_'s POV [**A/N:There's a reason for this, trust me.**])

I opened my eyes. Deep crimson eyes stared back at me. I recognized those eyes anywhere. I pushed back his hood and placed my hands on his face. "Soul, I finally found you." His eyes widened at my statement. Maybe I had mistaken this person to be Soul, but my heart says it is him. "Are you not Soul?" Wait a minute, who is Soul?

"How do you know my name?" The person in front of me asked me, his eyes narrowed as he faced me.

"I just know that it's your name."

"What do you mean by that?"

"A gut feeling…."

A silence filled between us. It was like that until a breaking branch caught our attention.

"Seems like you've gotten wiser, Eater." A guy with crazy spiky hair told Soul as he retrieved a blade from the back of his pants. Terror flowed throughout me.

"Please, let's get out of here," I told Soul in my lowest voice.

"How cute, so this merchandise is your lover? How sweet, but you know what's sweeter than that?" The man twirled his blade, slowly approaching us and coming to a stop in front of Soul, the tip of his blade a centimeter away from Soul's face. "Watching your blood drench your lover and tearing you to pieces!" Soul swatted the blade and uppercut the man.

"Get up! Let's finally settle the score between us, Giriko." I stared at the two. That's when I saw some weird orbs located at their chest; Soul had a light blue orb while Giriko had a medium red orb with an angered aura. Wait, how was I able to see these things? The guys began to clash with each other when I began to hear some static fill my head. It hurts. Remember… try to remember! My head began to hurt even more and the static was growing louder by the second. My vision began to blur. I clutched my head, trying to ease the pain, but it was too much to handle!

"S-soul…. please…. h-help… m-me….." My vision started to fade. I was filled with fear. Am I losing my sight? My conscience? I'm scared. That's when I felt a pair of warm arms shaking me.

"Can you hear me? Answer me!" I regained my sight and looked up. Subconsciously, I hugged him. I heard his heartbeat pick up speed. I hope his reaction was due to something else. My eyes felt heavy and soon, I was consumed by drowsiness. I fell asleep.

(Soul's POV/Assassin POV)

After I successfully dug my blade into Giriko's chest, I withdrew my weapon when I heard a soft whimper coming from Maka. I jerked my head only to see her clutching her head. Instinctively, I checked on her soul; her usually bright apricot aura had become a sinister black. I panicked. Don't tell me she-

"S-soul… please...h-help...m-me…." I snapped into reality, rushing to her side when my body suddenly halted. How do I help her? I barely know her…. She barely knows me…. I'm no longer someone she can trust….More like she can't trust me anymore….Not with these blood-stained hands that have taken numerous innocent lives….

You know you want to help her, so just do it! Or are you a pathetic coward? I sighed. The voice was correct like usual…

"Can you hear me? Answer me!" I shook her, hoping she would somehow expect an answer from the zoned out ash blonde. Miraculously, she snapped out of it and she hugged me. Heat rose in my cheeks, my heart pounding loudly in my ears. What is going on with me? That's when her body became limp. I checked to see if she was dead…. She wasn't…. Thank god!

I took out my blade and cut myself at my wrist. Black blood oozed out, forming a puddle around me. I dipped my finger into it, drawing several patterns into the blood pool. I licked my wound, healing it and continued to make patterns into the blood, causing it to take several forms- a cloak, a houpeland and some boots. Carefully, I placed the cloak over Maka while I changed her into the houpeland and the boots, cleaning her wounds with some water and medicine I obtained in town. Once dressed, I carried her on my back, careful not to wake her up.

Without realizing, the bright scenery around us had become a starry canvas.

(_'s POV [**A/N:Again, there's a reason for this, trust me.**])

I stirred around in the fluffiness of the blankets enveloping me… Wait, blankets?! I sat up and started to panic when I sensed a presence in the other room.

"So I see that you're awake, sleep well?" It took me a while to figure out that was going on.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah…"

"For how long?"

"A few minutes….."

"Liar…." He looked shocked at my remark. It rolled off my tongue naturally. As if I knew he really was lying, but….. to be honest I felt that I truly did know him that well to know that he was indeed lying.

"How do you know I was lying to you or not?"

"Women's intuition…."

"Now who's the liar?" I stiffened. I guess he also knows me that well. "What's wrong, cat's got your tongue?" I shook my head. "Then what is?"

"Who are you?"

(Soul's POV/Assassin POV)

"What do you mean 'Who are you?'?! I thought you said you knew my name!?"

"That's right, your name is Soul!" I sighed and plopped onto the chair next to the bed. "So tell me, what is your name and what are doing here…" I wanted to make sure that this was still the Maka I knew from back then. The girl stiffened, causing me to think the unthinkable. "Do you have amnesia?" She sat there. Her face was emotionless. Her eyes were blank and were suddenly filled with sadness. "What's wrong?"

"I think you're right...I don't remember a thing about what my life was about before I met you...I think I do have amnesia…." Tears streamed down her face but she didn't sob nor bothered to wipe them. Instead, I decided to wipe her tears. She didn't flinch away; she didn't move; she seemed so fragile, like a porcelain doll.

"Soul, have we met before?" This caught me by surprise: should I tell her or not? However she didn't give me any time to respond. "This feels nostalgic; the warmth of your hands, I felt like this happened many times in the past." Silence poured into the room. The crickets' symphony in the yard was the only noise in the air.

"No," What are you doing?! It's for the best, "I don't ever remember meeting you before…" Stop lying and tell her the truth. But the truth would hurt her and since she forgot about me, there's no point in trying to fix anything.

"I see…in that case," she got up and headed to the door. "I'll be leaving."

"Wait a minute...I thought you knew me…"

"I don't remember you nor do I know if we truly know each other, yet, there's this gut feeling telling me to trust you. That's what I did...I trusted you." She's still the same...yet she isn't…

"So where do you plan on going?"

"Who knows…"

"What is your name?"

"My name?" She had a sorrow filled face. "I think it's Alma...I don't recall…" I sighed. So she's doesn't remember her own name nor origin? Hell she doesn't know what to do anymore. This is going to be annoying.

"Why don't you live with me until your memories return?" What am I doing?!

"Are you sure you want a stranger in your home?"

"I can't let a poor damsel by herself, now can I? If I did that, I would never forgive myself nonetheless that would be ungentlemanly of me. So then, do you accept my offer?"

She turned her face away from me and nodded.

"What's wrong?"

"Shirtle…" Her voice drowned as she began to play around with her fingers.

"I can't hear you. Can you speak louder."

"Shirtless…" I looked at myself. Half my torso was visible due to the bandages around my lower torso. A smirk came to play on my face.

"Is this your first time seeing a guy shirtless?" I couldn't help but tease her. Her face became a bright beet color.

"I-I-I d-don't think so, b-but…" I got up and went behind her.

"If you want, I can make you feel good by-"

"DONT COME NEAR ME!" She pushed me away from her, causing me to tumble back, and backed herself into a corner. She was trembling, her eyes cautious of me yet filled with fear. My eyes narrowed. Did someone force himself onto her before? Breathing in, I calmed myself down and sat on the floor.

"I'm sorry Alma. I didn't mean to do that...I didn't mean to frighten you that way…" I felt her wavelength calming down; how can she trust me so easily despite losing her memories?

"It's okay...to be honest, I don't know what cause me to react that way...maybe, just maybe, someone once did something horrible to me...but then again, how would I know? Surely I won't regain my memories anytime soon…"

"It's fine, I'll protect you…"

(Alma's POV [**A/N: That's why I kept her POV blank**])

"It's fine, I'll protect you…" For some reason, I can trust those words. My heart told me that I can trust this person. I walked towards him and kneeled in front of him. Even though I still felt terrified, his presence soothe me. I grabbed both his hands and brought them to my chest.

"Until I regain my memories, I trust you fully and I'm in your care."

"Small…" It took me a while to absorb what he said.

"You pervert!" and threw his hands away from me. He simply laughed it off and patted my head.

"Well Alma, you're stuck with this loyal pervert until you regain your memories!" He said with a seductive grin. My cheeks heated up, causing me to run towards the bed and hide under the warm blankets.

(No One's POV)

It was dark; the moonlight that managed to seep through the curtains barely gave light to the room Alma laid in. Said girl was in bed, tossing and turning. Every now and then, she would murmur or simply whimper. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead, the pillow beneath her absorbing every warm drop. Her breathing turned into pants; her grasp tightened, her knuckles turning white.

(Alma's POV)

'_Haven't you noticed that you've been screaming for the past few minutes and no one has come to save you?_' That voice...do I know it? Who did it belong to? A friend? A foe? Was someone hurting me? Or were they warning me?

'_I don't have a name. Hey, what if you name me? That would be nice!_' I named someone? Or did someone name me? Did I talk to that person a lot? Did I abandoned them?

'_Can you guys stop flirting with each other?!_' I had a loved one? Or did someone love me? Who was it? Who did I use to flirt with?

'_I know you still don't trust me, but believe me, I'll do anything to see you smile again like you did six years ago…_' What happened six years ago? Did someone die? Did someone leave? Did someone take something from me?

'_It's because you forgot about me…_' Who did I forget? Was that person important to me? Was I important to them?

'_By completing this ritual, I will finally be able to get rid of you…_' Ritual? Rid of? Who was I running away from? What ritual did I do?

A blurred figure appeared in my slumber...she was drenched in tears; her veins showed through her pale skin; red veins adorned her pain-filled green orbs; blood trail tears flowed out of her eyes; she was in pain...she looked like me? Was that me? Or a twin? A doppelganger? Did I cause her that pain? Was I the one who hurt her?

'Please stop!' Who was I pleading to stop? The one who hurt her? Or me? Or was she someone pleading me to stop?

_Remember!_ The voice from before...my world turned dark…

I was in a dark world...there was no light in sight. The blurred figure appeared before me… Even as she was so close to me, her face was blank besides her green eyes. They were a pale green...lifeless and filled with hurt from betrayal.

"How can you forget me? Why did you kill me?" I killed someone? Who was this person who looks exactly like me? I tried to ask her who she was, but I was mute. I had no voice… no way to communicate with this other...me.

"So you don't remember the person you slaughtered and ripped her chance of living a long life?" I was filled with fear and ran away from her.

"You can't escape _" She called me by a name I never got the chance to hear...for it was blocked by a loud static. I kept running and she appeared in front of me again.

"No matter how long you try to run I will come back to haunt you and make you pay for the damage you did to me!" A black puddle formed beneath us and like a sinkhole, swallowed me. I tried to call for help, but my voice never came out. I tried to claw my way out, but the ground slipped through my fingers, leaving a trail of black liquid flowing down my arm. The liquid soon found its way into my mouth. The thick substance blocked my lungs, burning my throat, my lungs slowly cramped together, my heart ceasing to work. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't..

.

.

.

.

.

.

I died

.

.

.

.

.

.

(No One's POV)

Loud screams is what he ended up waking up to. Ever since she went to sleep, Alma had nightmares in which she died and in reality started to suffocate herself subconsciously with her own organs. How did she did it? Soul didn't know how or even if what she was doing was possible. The first night, he thought it was only a one time thing, but when he heard her screams drowning and the sound of gasps, he ran to her aid, finding her white as a sheet with blue lips. He shook he and after ten minutes of moving the lifeless body, Alma woke up. Drenched in tears and gasping for air, Soul did his best to try and calm her down. However, she never did.

She remained paranoid; she didn't sleep for the entire day. Soul tried to convince her to go to sleep the second night, which Alma abided to since she lacked energy. That second night was worse than the first.

(Alma's POV)

I was back in the dark room. This time, there was a white stuffed rabbit with shark like teeth in the middle of the room. It was on a pedestal, adorned with crimson roses accompanied by thorns and poison ivy.

It look awfully familiar, but I didn't know where it came from.

"Does it look familiar?" I turned around, but found no one. "You will never find me _" Once again, my true name was overridden by static. "Try to find me _!" It is a game for the voice, but not for me. I wanted to know my actual name; I want to know who I really, what happened to me. I searched for it all over the room. Who knows how much time had past when I decided to simply give up. I sat by the pedestal, adoring the thorns and roses. A particular rose caught my attention. Unlike the others, this rose was a bloody red; a late bloomer the size of a walnut. I reached for it and it was when I touched that I knew I had committed a grave mistake.

The harmless little rose was actually a thorn filled shell that when I touched it, the thorns grew into long needles, piercing right through my palm. I screamed and screamed, trying to pull my hand away from the pedestal but it was all in vain. The needles were covered in thorns; my flesh was ripped off my hand, blood falling onto the ground.

When I finally got my hand free, I noticed the scenery around me: I was inside a rose bush.

"You were so focused on trying to free yourself, you didn't notice the roses growing around you! Foolish girl!" The voice returned and it was from the rabbit. It's eyes glowed a bright red, emitting an odd aura around me. Immediately, I began to tremble, fear consuming me. I wanted to back away from it, but I couldn't. My legs were being held to the ground by the rose vines, its thorns sinking into my soft flesh. I looked as the rabbit morphed into a young girl with a blonde so light, it looked white. One of her eyes was emerald whilst the other was ruby.

"About time to pay up for the damage you did to me, don't you agree?" I wanted to beg for mercy, but I couldn't speak, yet I was able to scream. "With this, you'll experience the pain I did that faithful day." With that, she vanished and soon, tens of hundreds of rose vines pierced through my body. As I saw myself slip away, I saw that wherever my blood landed, a rose bloomed.

(No One's POV)

Soul tried to wake up the poor terrified girl from her deep slumber, but it was all in vain. She screamed and threw the sheets away. Her face and upper body were drenched in her cold sweat. When she did finally wake up by herself, she immediately cowered into a corner, murmuring what seemed to sound like "No sleep... no more, no pain...okay..…" This happened for two more days: the screaming and inability to help Alma drove Soul insane. He hadn't gone to work to help take care of Alma who at this point hasn't had a decent nap nor a decent meal. Her skin had become paler and her eyes have turned dulled. She had grown thinner and lighter. She seemed to be a living corpse.

(Soul's POV)

I hated seeing her this way: pale and fragile and of course, hurt.

"Alma," I spoke to her as I caressed her head.

"What?" She told me weakly. Even her voice reminded me of how unless I am in this situation.

"Get dressed, we're going out." She simply nodded, sluggishly getting up and went upstairs to get herself dressed. Meanwhile, I also got dressed and grabbed a pouch hidden behind my wardrobe. I had to take it with me in case-

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I stuffed my pouch into my trousers and ran upstairs only to find a mysterious blue haired freak on top of Alma. Quickly, I tried to do a drop axe on him but he moved away. Luckily, I didn't harm Alma. She hugged me tightly from behind while I looked at our intruder.

"Why are you protecting that murder?!" Murder? What is he- "Tell me, why are you protecting the person that killed my father?!"

"You got the wrong person here! She's never killed someone before!" Hell, she wouldn't harm a pesky mouse. The blue haired guy simple chuckled and became serious again.

"You obviously don't know shit about her then. She HAS killed someone before." I stood there. Was he telling the truth? I look at Alma. Her lips were quivering. I crouched to her level.

"Have you ever harmed someone?" She trembled on… "Have you ever killed someone?" She flinched horribly. Tears came out of her eyes.

"I….I…" She shaking become worse. Stunned, I backed away from her, not letting her reach out for me.

"Soul, I didn't mean to kill her! I swear!"

"Her?!" The blue haired freak and I said in unison. I looked at the freak.

"How do you NOT know the gender of the person that killed your father?!" The freak sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head.

"I just recently found out my father death and assumed it was his last client who killed him… sorry 'bout that…"

"Sorry my ass! You just traumatized an already traumatized girl! Wait, client?" What did Alma have to do with this guy's father?

"You see, my family grant wishes… we are gods…"

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "How did a God die?!" The freak sighed and sat beside us.

"First, let me introduce myself, the name's Black Star and I'm your new god! Bwhahahahha!" I simply stared at the so-called god and taking Alma's trembling hand I left the room. "Where are you going?! Don't leave your god by himself!" he kept complaining as we got farther away from him and left the house.

"Where are we going?" Alma asked me as we started to leave the forest.

"To church…."

* * *

**Intense, I know... I had such a hard time writing this inspiration but I made it! I don't know when I'll updated but I know it won't be next year. Until the next update!**

**~Anju**


	18. Chapter 17:Towards a Fresh Start

**Its been a long while...here's chapter 16 tho! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor any of its characters! Just my ideas!  
**

**~Anju**

* * *

Chapter 17: Towards a Fresh Start

* * *

_Previously:_

_"You see, my family grant wishes… we are gods…"_

_"WHAT?!" I yelled. "How did a God die?!" The freak sighed and sat beside us._

_"First, let me introduce myself, the name's Black Star and I'm your new god! Bwhahahahha!" I simply stared at the so-called god and taking Alma's trembling hand I left the room. "Where are you going?! Don't leave your god by himself!" he kept complaining as we got farther away from him and left the house._

_"Where are we going?" Alma asked me as we started to leave the forest._

_"To church…."_

* * *

(Alma's POV)

It was silent the entire way to the church. Only the squabbling of the birds and chittering of animals can be heard as we walked through the dense forest. The crunching of the dry leaves under our feet was heard as Soul continued to drag me by my wrist. I couldn't tell if he was angry at me or afraid of what what going on. I can't tell if he cares about me or if he's doing it out of pity.

'_He's scared of you~_'

(Soul's POV)

Seriously, what happened during the 6 years that I left Maka alone?! First, her amnesia, then her fear of a guy too close to her, then the nightmares of death, the appearance of a God and lastly her involvement of not only the death of a person, but a God as well. I didn't think Maka would break so easily, if I knew-

"He is?" I stopped walking and turned to Ma-I mean- Alma. Urgh! I don't know that to call her anymore! Either way, Alma was empty: her eyes became a dull green and she was zoned out. "He isn't, is he?" Who is she talking to? What's happening?

"Alma, are you alright?"

"He isn't, I know that he isn't...he's just confused, that's all...or is he?"

"Alma, can you hear me?" She continued to mutter about he and you… what's going on?

"There's no way...blood can't be that color...Blood is red, not black…" Bloods? Black? Don't tell me! I quickly shook Alma by her shoulders.

"Alma, snap out of it! Don't talk with her!"

'**So you know what she has? You better help her before she slips away~**' '_Shut up! Stay out of this part of my life at least!_'' '**Whatever you say, Eater**' I swear, the next time I see him I'm going to-

"He knows what I have?" I stiffened. She's already sunk too deep into the madness. I guess I have no choice.

"**That's right Eater...you have to-**"

"I'm sorry Alma…" I cupped my hand onto her cheek and leaned in.

(Alma's POV)

'_That's right… he knows about your condition…_'

"He knows what I have?"

'_He does! He has it himself!'_

You're lying...you have to be!

'_If you don't trust me, just-_'

Static filled the dark room. A sudden light appeared into the room and shattered the room to pieces. In front of me, Soul's lips were pressed against mine. For some reason, I didn't want this moment to end. This was true bliss. I answered to his kiss hungrily.

(Soul's POV)

What ended up as a peck on the lips turned to an almost make-out session. I didn't think Alma would respond so eagerly. She started to nibble my lower lip, in which I responded to by slipping my tongue into her mouth and exploring her. I felt her arms wrap around my neck as I backed her into the trunk of a tree. I sucked on her tongue, Alma letting out a low moan. She brought me closer to her. Soon, the both of us continued to return the gestures to point where we were about to start undressing each other when-

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Alma pushed me away from her and looked at me fearfully.

(Alma's POV)

Why did I do that? Was it instinctively? "I'm sorry Soul! I don't know what got into me…" He shook his head.

"I should be the one apologizing...I already knew what you feel towards being forced on and I shouldn't have done it even though you couldn't snap out of your daze…" So he didn't know what was going on! The voice was lying.

"I shouldn't have dazed on in the first place…"

"But you weren't dazing off….you were murmuring about something…."

"I was?" Did he hear everything I said?! So did he know what was going on?

"I won't ask what it was about but I was getting worried when I saw you weren't responding." So he doesn't…. For some reason I'm glad he doesn't know what's going on but at the same time, I was he did. That way, I can ask him what it is that I have.

"You guys are in the middle of a forest! If you want to continue your session, go get a room!" The both of us stiffened, embarrassed about what just happened and the fact that someone just saw what happened. We looked at the source of the voice. It was Black Star, perched on the branch of a nearby tree. "First, you you guys leave the house in a hurry only to find you guys doing...whatever it was that you were doing. Second, you guys have to hurry or else the church will close."

The two of nodded and walked on either side of Black Star. We walked without looking at each other and hearing Black Star talk about his awesomeness.

* * *

(Black Star's POV)

Something was off about Alma. Even though I barely know her, I can tell the way she is acting was just a temporary act. Or at least I think she is. Either she's acting as if she actually has amnesia or she isn't aware of what she has. I glanced at Soul: he seemed to be lost in thought. I wonder what he is thinking about.

* * *

(Soul's POV)

I feel like I've been rejected, no dumped! **Because you were, dumbass!** '_Oh shut up!_' Seriously, the aftermath of the kiss has been keeping me from thinking about what I was originally going to do! **Church asshole**… '_Thanks for reminding me_.' I told my inner voice in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, it seems that we're here." I told Black Star and Alma. As soon as we walked out of the forest, the footsteps to enter the church were in our sight. "I present to you Santa Mario Novella Basilica. You gotta love Gothic architecture. It's a cool building which shakes the soul." I heard Black Star yawn while Alma strolled to the front of the church.

"The doors open inwards…" The three of us turned our heads to see a figure with lavender hair looking in our direction. The figure was around Alma's height, wearing a long black robe with white cuffs. Black short boots were worn with the outfit.

"Who are you?" I asked the person. The figure had a slender frame, but even with that, I couldn't tell if the person was a girl or a boy.

"I don't know how to deal with strangers." Another figure soon approached us and hit the first in the head. The second figure was a good two inches taller than the first. He had a muscular build with short spiky black hair and wearing all black clothing along with white gloves. He wore silver cuffs and boots that had spikes. What really stood out from this guy was his 'x' shaped scar in the middle of his face and his pitch black iris with white pupils. "Ow Ragnarok! That really hurts!"

"If you don't know how to deal with them, why did you talk to them in the first place! You're such an idiot Crona!" The second figure, who I'm guessing is named Ragnarok started to give Crona multiple noogies.

"Stop that Ragnarok! It really hurts!"

"Grow up Crona! You're the weakest girl I ever met!" The three of us slowly walked away, ignoring the quiet pleads of the lavender haired person to help her.

I pushed the doors inwards, revealing the inside of the church. Stained windows dimmed the natural brightness of the sun and the old wooden benches gave the church a feeling of calmness. I walked towards the altar only to find the figure I saw earlier. How did she get here?!

"Father isn't here…" Father? Oh…

"Are you sure he isn't here? I sent a carrier pigeon earlier telling him I needed him help with a cleansing ritual." I told the lavender head. She shook her head.

"What about another priest? Is Justin on duty today?"

"He is but he's busy composing another song. I don't know how to deal with his composition sessions!" The lavender head exclaimed as she crouched to the floor, clutching her head with her hands. Just as we were speaking about Justin, he popped out of nowhere, holding a violin in his hand.

"Did you call me?" We all nodded our heads. It's been a few years since I saw Justin. Justin was wearing a long sleeve black robe that had two white crosses near the cuffs with a white shoulder length cloak. Around his neck was a silver chain with a silver skull head on a cross. On top of his blond hair, there was a white little cap.

"We were wondering if you can help us with a cleansing ritual." I saw Alma tense up. Did she meet him before? I looked back at Justin, resting his head on the tips of his finger. We waited for him to answer us, but he simply stood there, pondering.

"Soul, is the ritual necessary?" I looked at Alma. She was hiding behind Black Star.

"It is, why do you ask?" She clutched the sides of Black Star's clothes and was about to say something before Justin spoke up.

"I'll help you, but before we start," he walked towards Alma and tossed her over his shoulder,

"LET ME DOWN!"

"Justin! What the fu-"

"I need her to confess to make the ritual work a bit more smoothly." Both of us went silent. Black Star didn't think of interjecting since he had walked out of the church. Alma looked at me with pleading eyes but I shook my head.

"Whatever makes it a success, do whatever you want."

"Soul, you can't be serious?!"

"I am and I'm doing it to help you. Now stop complaining and go with him." I watched the two of them walk away from us and into a confession box.

I was sitting on one of the church's bench for the past fifteen minutes when I heard screams coming from the confession box. I was on my feet in a flash, only to be pushed back down by Black Star who shook his head. I obeyed him. A few moments later, out emerged Justin with Alma in his arms. I went to help him out and took Alma from him.

"We can now begin the ritual."

Justin walked towards the backdoor of the church, when I noticed Black Star wasn't following us.

"You okay?" Star nodded.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I think I'll stay here…"

"Suit yourself."

We ended up walking into another building belonging to the church. Upon entering the old rotting building, you can see what it was used for: exorcism. We walked along the long corridor. On the walls there was multiple restraint chains and belts. There was some shelves filled with bottles of holy water and multiple versions of the Holy Bible. There was also some books covered in blood and chalk. I'm guessing the person had some complications. Justin stopped in the middle of the hall; a door without a knob. I looked at him confused when he drew a seal on the door with a piece of white chalk.

With a bright light, the seal opened the door and we walked in.

The first thing that came to me was the smell of iron: blood. It was everywhere: on the center table, the walls, the floor, the curtains, everywhere. Justin laid Alma on the center table.

"The fuck is wrong with you Justin! Don't you see that it's covered in blood?! Why would you-"

Justin silenced me with his hand. He didn't turn around to face me but said with a sad tone, "the blood on that table was my father's blood; my father was a saint but some people of my village thought he was too good and thought he was actually Satan in disguised. Sadly, they didn't realize this until it was too late…" He walked towards one of the walls, grabbing a bible, rosary, holy water, salt and a knife. I stood by the door to give him space.

Grabbing the knife, he cut his wrist and with his blood, drew a seal around the table. When he finished drawing a star within a circle, he placed some salt and wrapped his robe around his wrist and threw the knife at me. I barely caught it. He opened the bible and handed me the rosary. "Do you know how to pray?" I shook my head. "That's fine: just hold on to it." He poured some holy water on it, which stung my hand.

**Eater~** _Shut up_!_ I know my limits, you don't have to remind me._

He soon started to pray, "In the name of the Father, the Son and Holy Death, I start the ritual of the cleansing of the child Maka Albarn." My entire body freezes. How does he know Alma's true identity?! As if on cue, "I knew who she was from the start; I never forget the face of one of my favorite pupils. It's sad to know she fell into the madness." Guilt gnaws at my chest.

"Forgotten God, Ancient Father,

Guide us safely to your chambers

Forgotten Father, Ancient God

Let her be reborned."

The blood seal began to glow a faint red. Alma's body jolted. The bible Justin had in his hand started to float in midair. The rosary in my hand started to glow brightly, blinding me and floating towards Justin. Justin held it and tore it apart. The beads flew to the floor and upon impact, turned into black blood. The blood crawled towards Alma, climbing up the table and wrapping itself around Alma's body. Alma's body jolted once more.

"Oh Regal Father, King of all

Whose silvery orb bedecks the Night.

Ten thousand years men knew Thy fame

And worshiped Thee by many rituals

Oh Ancient Wise One, dark-robed Star,

We do not walk through Death alone,

For Thou art always by our side

To lead, to comfort, and to guide.

And when the time hath come on Earth,

Then Thou, oh Star, shall grant rebirth."

The black blood wrapped around Alma and entered into her body forcefully, causing her to scream.

"Justin stop it!" He simply ignored me and continued to recite.

"Oh I shall return and return again

As long until you complete my wish

And I who never broken a vow,

Promise to always obey

Do you trust me or do I have to offer my soul as well?"

Alma stopped screaming, her body became limp. Her skin was white as the marble table underneath her. Don't tell me!

"Justin, stop it!" And again, I was ignored.

"Grant Thy peasant a single wish

Grant Thy impure child rebirth

Get rid of Thy child's evil forever!

For given to Thee is the blood of a Saint,

The blood of your preacher,

The faith of your suffering child and

The madness within us."

Out of nowhere, a blue orb with a black pit emerged from within Alma. Is that her soul?

"Why am I here?!" I looked around the room when I saw Black Star floating near Alma's soul. I guess Justin was just as surprised as me because the bible he was using dropped onto the floor and everything stopped glowing and floating. Black Star looked at Justin then at me. "Yo Soul! Care to explain why you summoned me despite me being on the other side of the property?"

"Wait a minute! Aren't you the child that was with Soul earlier?" Justin asked Black Star. Black Star laughed and stood in the air.

"Let me introduce myself again!" He points to himself. "The name's Black Star and I'm the new God so bow down you peasants! Hahahahaha!" I sighed and face palmed myself.

"Wait a minute, so what you said to us a few hours ago was actually true?!"

"Of course it was! Why would I lie about myself?! It's your fault for not believing in me!"

"With you as a God, I can only see a terrible future.."

"Well sorry that my dad was killed okay and besides," he stood on the floor, looking towards the dark portion of the room, "it's not like I actually want to do this." The room was quiet. Luckily Justin broke it.

"Is this your first job as the new God?" Star shook his head. "Do you know how to get rid of it?"

"The truth of the matter is that there is no way you can get rid of it forever." I grabbed Black Star from the collar.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! What do you mean that there's no way to get rid of it?!"

"Shut up!" He pushed me to the floor. " What do you know about all this anyways huh?! Come on! Tell me!" I simply sat there in silence because he was right; I knew nothing. "I thought so." He grabbed the orb that was still floating in front of us. "I can only get rid of the majority of the madness within her soul but it will be able to come back. She can only control it, not get rid of it. After all," Black Star grabbed the madness and ate it. Only a tiny black speck remained in Maka's soul. "Once you have the madness, it sticks with you forever." He then placed Maka's soul back into her body with ease. Within moments, Maka started to cough. "Maka will have amnesia as long as nothing triggers her previous memories, however, she will remember only the memories of looking for you and being with you. Everything from before will be a blur. So if you excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." Once gone, Alma whispered my name.

"Alma!" I ran towards her and hugged her.

"Soul, I can't breath!"

"Sorry about that."

"What happened? You got sick so I thought I'll bring you with the doctor, only to find out you were possessed by a demon, so I brought you to get yourself cleansed." Alma laughed.

"That sounds like a lie, but I'll go with it." I laughed.

"Welcome back, Alma."

* * *

**What awaits the duo of lovers? What did Black Star mean when he said he didn't want to be a God?**

**Next up: You're Maka, right?**

* * *

I have no excuse: I was too lazy to post it, that's all I have to defend myself. Anyways, let me tell you guys something...I made another story (I'm sorry!) but its on Wattpad. Long story short, my friend convinced me to write up the Assassination Classroom fanfic I've been writing on my notebook onto Wattpad. (I'm selling myself out...) Anyways, if you're interested, just look for me on Wattpad with the same username from here. So that said, I'll see you guys in the next update!

~Anju


	19. Chapter 18: Your're Maka, right?

**Here's the new chapter of Empty Promises!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor any of its characters, just my ideas!**

**~Anju**

* * *

Chapter 18: You're Maka, right? (Part1)

(3rd person)

"Soul, I have a question." The albino turned to face his field companion. The sun rays were blocked by the ash blonde's sun hat.

"What's wrong?" The ash blonde stopped picking the carrots and faced the albino.

"Why do you call me Alma sometimes?" The albino stopped pulling the potatoes and faced the girl.

"Because that's your name, that's why."

"But I thought my name was Maka." The albino sighed.

"Because you're my other half of my soul hence the name Alma meaning soul." The girl blushed furiously.

"Again with that same response!"

"But it's the truth! I love you." the girl picked up her stuff and walked away. "Where are you going?"

"Back inside to cook! It's almost noon and you're about to go to work!"

"Whatever you say my love!" The albino chuckled as he continued to tend the fields behind the small cottage in the middle of a dense forest.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Maka returned into my life and a week and half since the ritual. Maka hasn't bumped into anyone in her past memories, so she still has amnesia. I wished nothing in the world would make her go to her past life of pure secrets and pressure. What a hypocrite, I know. I'm keeping her identity a secret from her because I knew this little world of ours can only last for so long. After all, a perfect ending doesn't exist for those indulged with madness.

* * *

"So what's on today's menu?" I asked Maka while I dropped the crate of potatoes onto the floor near the kitchen entrance. At the cauldron, Maka was stirring what appeared to be a pot of tomato stew.

"The usual, tomato stew." She replied bluntly as she kept stirring the pot.

"Again?! Aren't you tired of making the same thing over and over?" I took off my hat and dirty boots. I pulled out a stool from under the small table and sat near Maka.

"If only someone knew how to cook more things then no, I'm not tired of making the same thing over and over," she said with a scoff. She tossed a bucket of water over the flame beneath the cauldron and turned to me. "Either way, that's the only thing you lived off of. Hell, you can't clean after yourself for crying out loud!" I sighed because she was right. "And what do you work as that keeps you away from home for a day or so?" Silence filled the room. "Well?" She placed a bowl of the soup in front of me while she stood there, waiting for an answer.

"I'm what would be considered a bounty hunter…" I ate the soup within a few seconds and looked at my partner. "They ask for a person to do a job and I'll do it if it only takes a day or two because I can't leave my wife here by herself, or can I?" Maka proceeded into turning into a bright tomato shade before huffing away.

"I'm not your wife!"

"I love you too." I got up from the table and went to my room to grab my messenger bag along with a gray cloak.

"What time will you be coming back?" I heard Maka say as she entered my room and plopped herself onto my bed.

"Dunno, client wants me to-" I stopped mid sentence. I haven't told her my actual occupation because-

"Wants you to what?"

"He wants me to kill some pack of wolves that have been feeding of his sheep in the next town over." I lied as I started to walk out.

"That means you're coming home the day after tomorrow, right?" Maka stated as she sat down to eat.

"Hopefully yes if not then two days from now. Scared of staying by yourself?" I teased. Maka scoffed.

"As if! And if I ever get into trouble, I'll just go to Black Star's cottage. After all, he promised to protect us when he can."

"You make it sound like I can't do the same."

"You can't, you're always working or out of the house…" I looked down because she was right. Without saying goodbye, I left the house and went to the neighboring town for my job.

(Maka's POV)

"Soul!" I yelled at him when I realized he had left without saying anything. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I was just telling the truth. I sighed and returned to the kitchen to wash the dishes. While washing a clay jar, it slipped and crashed to the floor. I sighed. Now I have to go to the market to buy one. I grabbed my black cloak, putting the hood on, and messenger bag and headed towards the town market.

* * *

At the town market~

* * *

"Wow, there's more stalls than last week for some reason." The town square was filled with different stalls filled with food, pottery, meats, spices and- "How much is this?"I asked the person in charge, picking up a white rabbit with a black eye patch over its eye. Unlike the other rabbits, this one had a row of sharp teeth and for some reason seemed familiar.

"It's up for for a shilling Miss." I looked at the person in front of me. She had a black hair in a high ponytail and brown eyes. For some reason she looked familiar. "Are you going to buy it or later?" I looked at the rabbit in my hands. "Miss?"

"I'll be taking it." I handed her a shilling, when-

"Have we met before?" The girl looked at, gazing into my eyes.

"I d-don't think so, now if you excuse me," but as I turned, my hood was tugged off. Her eyes widened at the sight of my hair.

"Maka! It's you! You're Maka, aren't you? No one else has the same ash blond hair with emerald eyes but you!"

"I'm sorry, but you have the wrong person." I told her as I tried to get away, but she quickly grasped my cloak.

"Why are you lying?" the girl told me, tightening her grasp on my hood.

"I'm not lying!" I smacked her hand away.

"Then prove it!" How can I though? I don't remember anything before encountering Soul. That's when it hit me.

"My name is Alma Eater, the wife of a poor carpenter." I pointed at a random person in the distance. "That's him over there."

"Where?" The minute she turned, I ran. "Maka!" I heard footsteps grow near. When I looked back, I saw the Royal Guards after me. I quickened my pace, running into the so familiar forest. I didn't look and tripped over a tree root. I fell flat on my face and was picked up by one of the guards.

"Finally caught you. Now we'll be getting the grand reward for returning the missing daughter of the Albarn estate." I quit struggling against the guard upon hearing this.

"Albarn estate? What are you talking about?" Confused, the guard looked at each other and then at me.

"Don't you remember? You ran away from home?" Nothing in my mind clicked. No gears processed this information. It was then that heard a low static fill my head. I winced in pain. "Whats wro- ARRGGHH!" A sword impaled the guard holding me. He fell to his knees surrounded by his pool of blood.

"Protect Miss Maka!" Miss? What are they talking about? Do they have the wrong person? Or am I really this person they are looking for? Was I lied to this entire time?

"What's going on?!" I tried to ask, but no one answered.

"YAHHOOOO!" A masked person yelled as he landed in front of the guards that were supposedly protecting me. "Sorry I'm late Alma! Tsubaki, take care of her okay?" Another figure who, I didn't notice, was behind me. It nodded and proceeded into grabbing me and retreating into the trees.

"Get back- AAARRGGHHH" the guards yell of pain echoed through the forest as the person named Tsubaki cared me towards Black Star's place.

At Black Star's place~

"Thank you for protecting me." The person in front of me looked at me and nodded.

"You're welcome."

"So what is your name?" I asked the figure, accepting the mug of water the figure offered.

"My name? It's Tsubaki but my codename is Camellia. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, that's all." Tsubaki chuckled. "What?"

"You're just like Black Star described." I choked on the tea. Black Star talks about me? After a few coughs and a muttered apology, Tsubaki continued to fill me in. "Black Star always said you were too curious for his liking, but I think he just admired you for your intellectual."

"Is that so? Never thought he would ever be envious of me."

"YAHOOOO!"

"Speak of the devil." Black Star stormed into his house like a raging bull, flinging the door open.

"That was a nice fight! Didn't know you like causing trouble Alma."

"It's Maka." Black Star looked at me surprised.

"What caused you to get up on the wrong side of the bed Miss I-Don't-Do-Fights?" At the sound of the word 'miss', my head started to hurt again. "Maka!"

"I'm fine. My head started to hurt a little, that's all."

"You're lying." I turned my head to side. "I know how to tell when someone is lying. Did you forget where I came from?" Silence filled the room. Star crouched in front of me and stared right into my eyes. "What happened Maka? Why were they after you?" I looked down, my hands trembling from the incident.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? They were obviously-"

"I said I DON'T KNOW! WHAT PART OF IT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I don't know why that girl knew my name, why that girl thought I was lying, why the girl called the Royal Guards, why I was being chased, why they were happy to have captured me, why they were calling me Miss Albarn and why they asked if I didn't know why I was being taken away! I don't know why, okay?!" I said, tears spilling down my face, drenching my hands. "I don't know if what I was told from you guys is even true. Tell me Black Star, who am I?" Tsubaki looked at Black Star worriedly. Does she know? Black Star just looked at me before sighing.

"I'm afraid I don't know the answers Maka. All I was told was that Soul had found you unconscious in a forest. He had saved you from a pair of pedophiles. Besides that, I don't anything. I'm sorry." I got up and walked out of the room.

"If you need anything, just call me, okay?" Tsubaki said as she wiped my tears away and putting a tray of food next to me before leaving the room. I don't know how long I spent crying, but eventually I stopped. I looked at the tray next to me: a piece of bread and cup of probably cold milk. I grabbed the piece of bread and ate it. I don't know what happened afterwards because the sun had set and due to tiredness, I fell asleep.

Meanwhile

"Why didn't you tell her about her true identity Black Star?!" Tsubaki furiously yelled at Black Star. Black Star was meditating in midair before sighing. He floated towards Tsubaki and held his hand out for her to hold. Hesitantly, she accepted, her body floating to met with Star's.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell her, but rather, it's Soul who should be the one to tell her. After all, it was his command to not tell her under any circumstances. He is the one who wants it to stay like this, well knowing it won't last long."

"Stay like this? Tsubaki said, swinging her legs in the air.

"As in their perfect little world; being with Maka to himself."

"What?! But didn't he ever think she might ask about-"

"He did, but decided to ignore that possibility. He's thinks that things will go his way. After all," Black Star laid back, staring at the ceiling, "he's been living a fantasy life he's created that will go to his favor for a long time."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating. I kinda lost inspiration in writing this chapter which is why it took me so long! Anyways, see you in the next update!  
**

**~Anju**


	20. Chapter 19: The Truth

**There's no excuses for the lateness of this chpater... however, before you read on, you might want to read the previous one...I edited it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor any of its characters, just my ideas!**

**~Anju**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Truth

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

"Thank you so much!" said the employer as he threw a pouch outwards Soul. Soul simply nodded as he caught the pouch. "There's the amount, just as promised. Hope you'll be able to buy your wife the thing she's always wanted!" Soul waved his client goodbye, hoping to never see him again. After all, his job wasn't one he enjoyed. He only did it for the money.

* * *

(Soul's POV)

"Soul," I turned around to see black star standing in front of me. He didn't look to happy.

"What is it? It's only been two days since I left Maka by herself."

"And in those two days she's been attacked as well as doubting the life she's been living by your side." Shocked, I dropped the pouch in my hand. Grabbing his shirt, I began to yell at him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU ASSHOLE?!"

"Because she needed time to sort of her feelings, that's why. If she saw you right after what happened to her, you would've been forced to answer her questions."

"What exactly happened? And what do you mean forced to answer her ques-" That's when it hit me. "Did you tell her anything?" He shook his head, walking in front of me, as if telling me to follow him. I followed him, listening to Star's explanation of what was going on so far.

(Maka's POV)

It's been two days since Soul left and due to the event from two days ago, I'm currently staying with Black Star and Tsubaki, whom I found out was Black Star's fiancee. I wonder what she sees in Black Star because I see nothing in him to be completely honest.

"Maka, are you okay?" I turned my head to the side. Tsubaki was at the doorway, wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of beige trousers. She was covered in sweat, probably from her morning workout, yet smelled of camellias. I let out a small smile before getting up from the spot I was sitting at.

"I'm okay, but I don't think you are." I told her, handing her a piece of cloth. She accepted it, wiping her face.

"Maka, I'm fine and you know that, but you aren't. You can tell me you know." I know I can tell her but will she really understand me? "I won't pressure you to tell me. Time is the best medicine after all. Besides, I know pressuring you won't be of any good." I knew she was right yet I can't help but doubt her reliance. I mean, can you blame me? I don't know whether or not to trust them or not. I don't even know if what they told me about myself is even true or not.

"Tsubaki, I-"

"Maka are you alright?!" both of us turned, Soul was at the top of the stairwell.

"Soul! What are you doing here?!"

"When I got to the house, it was too silent for my liking. That's when I found Black Star sleeping in my bed and upon waking him up, he told me what happened. So, are you alright?" I looked away from Soul. What am I supposed to say to him? Tell him who I truly am or-

"Maka? Are you listening?"

"Eh?" Was I thinking to myself for that long. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were okay for the sixth time. Something is bothering, isn't it?" I couldn't lie to him. Not now when I need answers the most.

"Who are you?" Everyone looked at me confused, especially Soul. I sighed. "I said who are you? What are you? Who are they? Who am I? Tell me Soul, did you ever tell me the entire truth since you've meet me?" There, I said it.

"Maka, what are you talking about? Is it about the thing from 2 days ago?" I nodded my head. "What happened and if you have questions along the way, tell me. I'll try my best to answer them, okay?" I nodded.

"I had left the house to buy a jar break I broke it while washing it. It slipped from my hand and-"

"It's okay Maka, continue." I nodded.

"At a particular stand, I found this plush rabbit that seemed familiar although I don't remember ever owning something like it."

"Plush rabbit?"

"A white one with shark teeth and a black eye patch over one of its crimson eyes." Soul seemed to be in deep thought, murmuring a few things under his breathe. "Soul?"

"Sorry, it's just that I don't ever remember a stall that sold plush animals at the town market. Anyways, what happened afterwards?" I drew my knees closer to me, hanging my head in case I were to cry as I told Soul what happened.

"The girl at the stand knew my name, saying that I had to go with her. I never saw her before so I told her she had the wrong person. She said that I was lying and sent the guards after me, since I ran away from her. Once the guards had captured me, they began to talk among themselves about a ransom."

"Ransom?"

"A ransom for returning the missing daughter of the Albarn Estate...Soul," I looked straight at him, "Who am I? Am I really the person they are looking for?" Tears began to spill from my aching eyes. " I was so scared Soul! I was so scared that they might take me away from you guys! That I will never see you again! But at the same time, I began to doubt the life I've been living. Are you really my friend? Are they really people I can trust?" I told Soul, pointing in Black Star and Tsubaki's direction. "I don't know if what I was told from you guys is even true. Am I really the missing daughter? Am I an Albarn? Tell me Soul, who am I?" Tsubaki and Black Star looked worriedly at Soul. That's when I realized they knew from the start. "Why are they looking at you like that?" Soul slightly.

"What are you talking about Maka? They are just looking at me like any other day."

"You're lying. They are looking at you as if you have some secret to tell. So, are you hiding something from me? From us? Tell me Soul! I want to trust you, but if you can't tell me the answers to these sim-"

"I have." It was like a whisper from the wind, hard to catch.

"Pardon?"

"I have been hiding something from you." Soul said, louder and stern. "Maka, you are an Albarn; you are the missing daughter of the Albarn Estate and the fiancee of Viscount Asura." I watched Soul's eyes fill with worry as he told me this truth.

"Why? Why am I here then?" My heart burned and my head started to hurt. "Shouldn't I be home then? Shouldn't I be planning my wedding with-"

"With the person who forced you into the marriage?" Black Star said as he casually sat in the air. My eyes widened.

"H-how did you do that?!"

"Black Star!" Soul and Tsubaki yelled.

"What? She was going to find out eventually, so might as well do it early in the game and not late. I'm God by the way. As I was saying, you're going to be married off to a guy you barely know and forcefully to. Not only that, you aren't in love with the guy who is 8 years older than you. To make matters worse, your father agreed to this agree despite the conditions in the contract. The reason you have gone "missing" is because of your fiance's younger brother. His younger brother, Kid, helped you escape to find your first love despite Kid, himself, loving you. However, Kid was caught but you managed to escape. However, your escape came with a price."

"Black Star don't you dare-" Soul said, fear filling his red orbs.

"I'm sick and tired of keeping secrets, not to mention that I'm bad at keeping them! Anyways,

the price you paid to successfully escape was your memory."

"My memory?" Now that he mentioned it, I only remember looking for Soul, but to find out he was my first love! What did I see in him? I looked at Soul who was currently trying to whack Black Star with a small heavy pouch. I sighed. "Black Star, you said that you are God, right?" Black Star nodded. "Then can you give me my memories back?" Soul looked at me and then at Black Star.

"No can do Maka. Once the deal has been sealed, it can't be undone. If you want to regain your memories, you'll have to do it on your own, sorry."

"No worries, but it was worth a shot. As for you Soul," Soul flinched, "I trusted you! Why did you keep this away from me?!" I trusted you in protecting me, but not in this way Soul! This isn't protecting! This is lying! Was your promise an empty one?!"

"Maka calm down!"

"How can I calm down when you're making empty promises!? Why can't you-" My head started to hurt.

"_Maka calm down!" _Who's voice is that?

_"Calm down... How can I calm down when you're making empty promises!? Why can't you stick to them?!" _Who am I talking to?

_"Maka, please, bear with me!"_

_"Bear with you?! Just like Mama?" _Mama? "_But I think you forgot something... I'm not like Mama! I can't accept empty promises!" _What promise? "_Mama knew you couldn't either but she believed in you! I knew from the start that you wouldn't complete your promises! You're a player, you can't stick with one woman!" _Who was a player? "_I'm right, aren't I? And I bet that's the real reason why Mama-"_

"MAKA!" I snapped from my flashback. What is going on? "Maka, are you alright?" I looked at Soul and then at the couple behind him. I looked at my hands and then at the window.

"I need you guys to leave. I need some time alone."

* * *

**What is Maka thinking? What will happen to Soul? Will the four of them remain together? Find out in the next Chapter: Gathering Blues  
**

**I know, it took me a long while to write such a short chapter, but it's getting harder to write chapters that led to the climax. It's rewrite after rewrite and changing the entire plot to fit the next sentence...so much work... anyways, hope you continue to support my work. Til next time!**

**~Anju**


	21. Chapter 20: Gathering Blues (Part 1)

**It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I've been busy with Wattpad and my depression. I have no apology to say. Hope you continue to support my work. Without any more notes, here's Chapter 20 of Empty Promises. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor any of its characters, just my ideas and OCs**

**~Anju**

* * *

Chapter 20: Gathering Blues (Part 1)

* * *

(3rd Person)

Soul went up the stairs, the steps creaking with each step he took. Once reaching the top, he went down the hall to only stop at an old door. Careful not to spill the contents on the tray, Soul knocked on the door of the room Maka was in. Not hearing a response, he began to walk down the hall only to heard a creak behind him. He turned only to see no one but a now opened door. Taking it as an invitation in, Soul went back into the room.

Pushing the door open, he sent the tray down on a nearby table and laid his eyes on Maka.

There she was, sitting by the window ledge. Her ash blond hair absorbed the sunrays and her petite little frame was covered by a lavender blanket. Maka was gazing into the crimson horizon, avoiding to acknowledge anyone who entered the door. Ever since their argument that day, they stopped talking to each other. The only time they ever spoke to each other was when Soul asked what she wanted to eat. But even then it would consist of a single word: soup. Soul sighed. Just as he was about to leave,

"Soul."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you hide everything from me?" Soul stood there, not knowing what to say. Should he tell her truth or should be say half of it? He chose the latter.

"I did it for us." Maka turned her head a bit to the side.

"Us? What do you mean by 'us'?"

Soul stood there for what seemed to be for hours until he decided to speak again. His gaze was aimed to the crimson horizon Maka was looking at.

"When I said 'us', I meant the relationship between me and you; our promise from long ago."

"The one from when we were kids?" Soul nodded despite the fact Maka wouldn't see it.

"You actually remembered it?"

"Of course I did: it was to find you, wasn't it?"

"Why do you sound uncertain?" Maka bit her lip, her back still turned to Soul. Contemplating whether or not to tell him, Maka let out a long and deep breath. She faced him, startling Soul.

"W-what is it?"

"Do you know everything about my past?" Soul clenched his fist. Taking a deep breath and facing Maka directly into her eyes, he spoke.

"I only know up to where we were ten. Afterwards I don't know much about you. Sorry." Maka looked at Soul once more.

"Then I need you to tell me something."

"What is it?"

"Where are my parents currently?" Soul stiffened, only to give a long deep sigh and run his hand through his snow white hair.

"Your father is probably still back in the estate while your mother... she.." Soul said, his voice drowning towards the end.

"What did you say?" Maka asked, rising from her chair and approaching Soul. Again, Soul's voice kept drowning as he tried to tell her what happened to her mother. Each time he tried to say it, nothing was audible, perturbing Maka. "JUST SAY IT ALREADY!"

"YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD!" With that, Maka collapsed.

* * *

(Maka's POV)

"YOUR MOTHER'S DEAD!" I collapsed without a second thought. She's dead? If I already knew about this, then this wouldn't be a shock. However, since I did collapse, then that means!

"Soul." He didn't respond. "It's fine now. You don't have to keep secrets anymore. I understand. You probably promised me to find my mom in the past, didn't you?" I watched Soul flinch. "It's okay; you didn't slip it to me. I found out on my own, through fragments of my old memories." Hands grasped my shoulders.

"Your memories returned?!" I shook my head.

"Not all of them and that's why," I got up, helping him to stand up, "I need you to help me regain them." He stepped back and frowned at me.

"I don't want to."

"What do you mean you don't want to?!" Why won't he help me? "Is it because-"

"It's not because of any reason you tell me but because of the aftermath if I help you regain your memories." Aftermath?

"What are you talking about?" He bit his lower lip and ran out the room.

"SOUL!" I was about to run after him when a hand held me back. I turned around.

"Let him be Maka."

"But Black-" He shook his head.

"He gave you time to be alone, so I suggest you do the same. After all, it's hard enough to contain one's emotion after seeing a beloved after years of separation and only to find out that that person lost all memories of you. When Soul found you that day in the forest, he was beyond happy, relieved that you were well after leaving you. However, when he found out you had amnesia, he was reminded that someone like him can never have a good life. That's why he got rid of the rest of the memories you had and rewrote them using my powers. Afterwards, he tried hard to conceal anything relating to your past, but as you can see, things didn't end well." Hearing this from Black Star, I felt like a complete idiot. Here I thought that Soul was doing things for himself when in reality he was just trying to help the both of us.

"You know, I wonder if he thought that there was another way to handle this."

"He probably did, but he probably didn't want to risk the chance of you leaving him again." I giggled. "What's so funny?"

"He seriously is a hopeless case; why does he underestimate his ability to help me so much?" Black Star sighed.

"Probably because he's a bit like you in that manner: likes to face things head on, not worrying if his life is at risk." I shook my head. Maybe I ended up picking it up from him. After all, we used to see each other a lot as kids, or at least according to Soul.

"I think I picked that up from him. That's why I think it's time to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"To stop the secrets and misery." I took off the blanket that was helping me cower in fear. "I'm going to figure out my past and stop the marriage to the Viscount Asura. But first," I grabbed my cloak and a pouch, "I need a disguise. Care to help me?" Black Star smirked.

"Hell yeah! Anything to help a bud out!"

"Then let's go!"

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

"Tsubaki! Where is he?!" Tsubaki dropped a plate in fright and glared at Soul. "Sorry."

"Better not happen next time or else!"

"Promise! But on a serious note, where is Black Star?"

"Black Star? Wasn't he training out in the forest with you?"

"If he was then I wouldn't-" A knife flew past him. Tsubaki looked at him as if saying 'that sass better not be directed to me' look. Soul gulped. "He was until he suddenly disappeared without me noticing. I looked all over the place for him, but to no avail."

"Ask Maka, she might know."

"Good idea. By the way, what's for dinner?" Tsubaki smiled. "Pheasant!" Soul gave her the thumbs up before heading upstairs. He noticed that the door was cracked open. Did Maka go out to look for him? Soul shook his head. Knowing her, she most likely went out to clear her head or do something to occupy her mind. He opened the door but saw no one. "Maka?" He looked inside the weapon closet, bathroom (obviously knocking before entering) and inside the closet. However, Maka was nowhere to be found. Where can she be? That's when he heard a piercing shriek coming from the kitchen.

Soul ran down the stairs only to find Tsubaki petrified and pointing at a pitch black snake with no pupils. His eyes widened. Quickly, he slit his wrist, letting his blood drip onto the floor. However, his blood never touched the floor.

Instead, his blood had morphed into the shape of a death scythe. Tsubaki was stunned even more. What was that?! Who is Soul? Is this what Black Star told her about?

"Don't move Tsubaki. I don't want to accidentally injure you." Tsubaki nodded. Who exactly was Soul?

Soul reabsorbed his blood.

'_So Soul, you've decided to finally ask for my help?' _

"Shut up. I'll never ask for your help." Tsubaki looked at him. Who was he talking to? "Soul Resonance." Soul's eyes glowed along with a pale blue light surrounding his body. He quickly swung his scythe, but the pitch black snake was able to avoid it. Instead, Soul sliced the kitchen table in half.

"Tch. Once more!" Soul swung the scythe once more, but this time, a wave of electricity was projected towards the snake, slicing it up in half before turning to dust.

"What was that Soul?" Tsubaki asked Soul, lifting herself carefully from the floor. As she got up, Soul slowly collapsed to the floor, his weapon liquefying and spilling onto the floor. "Soul!" His body fell with a loud thud, causing his body to soak the splashing blood around him. "Soul, answer me!"

"I'm okay. Just a little dizzy." Soul responded. He sat on the floor, the blood beneath him gone. "If you're wondering, i can reabsorb my own blood. Using it is what had caused me to feel light headed. But I shouldn't be worried. Maka should me the one to be worrying about. That snake has found her whereabouts. She's in danger."


End file.
